Piezas de un roto espejo del pasado
by SugarHoney-Lz
Summary: se conocieron en una casualidad el dia que marcaría el resto de sus vidas, llevandose partes importantes de esta con sigo. años después la ruleta del destino a comenzado a girar nuevamente. caminos como los suyos están destinados a encontrarse tarde o temprano, revelando sucesos del pasado y creando lazos irrompibles. no es el mejor resumen, aun asi denle una oportunidad HitsuKarin
1. Chapter I

Una mañana en una de las calles del pacifico pueblo de Karakura, se encontraba caminando apresuradamente Karin Kurosaki hacia su primer día de segundo año de la preparatoria. No podía creer que fuese a llegar tarde ¡el primer día! Todo por culpa de aquella estúpida reunión "social" que su padre había organizado (que termino bastante tarde porque al parecer se quedaron las intrusas amañadas en la habitación de Yuzu, mientras la pobre de la dueña de esta misma les cocinaba) para que ella pudiese hacer amigas, no entendía cómo era posible que el estúpido de Ishin quisiera que ella entablara una amistad con aquellas niñas estúpidas y huecas que solo piensan en maquillaje y que sabrá el demonio de donde las habría sacado. Y que al final no hacían más que tirársele encima a su hermano, mientras ella pasaba el rato viendo videos de futbol en su celular.

Al llegar a la institución, se apresuró a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello por los pasillos, esquivando con agilidad a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, hasta que al cruzar por una esquina tropezó con algo, o más bien alguien, lo que la hizo retroceder un poco y alzar la mirada para ver a quien se había metido en su camino. Frente a ella se encontraba un chico una cuarta más alto que ella de cabellos lacios color negro que a la luz del sol traslucían un tenue tono morado cayendo alrededor de su rostro en una suave melodía que acompasaba con sus hermosos ojos color miel que la miraban con leve sorpresa, ella rápidamente se disculpó mientras se apresuraba a seguir corriendo sin prestarle mucha atención a la pequeña interrupción, el chico volteo al verla seguir corriendo sin esperar una respuesta y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

Luego de unos pasos volteo instintivamente para verlo marchar y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que aquel joven estaba acompañado, lo que la intrigo fue que quien lo acompañaba tenía un despeinado cabello blanco que le dio una extraña sensación de familiaridad, pero aquello era imposible… ella nunca había conocido a nadie, al menos a nadie joven con el cabello de aquel color.

Ya frente a la puerta de su salón entro abriéndola de par en par haciendo que todas las personas dentro de esta miraran al acto a la chica con falda larga, una media arriba y otra abajo, cabello precariamente amarrado en lo que se suponía era un moño alto y con surcos morados bajo sus ojos que respiraba agitadamente. Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse junto con una que otra risilla.

-silencio- sentencio el profesor con voz grave hacia el salón, haciendo que las voces menguaran- señorita Kurosaki ¿que son estas horas de llegar?

-e-ehm- ¡mierda! Iba tan apresurada que no se había detenido a pensar que diría cuando llegase, aun guardaba la esperanza de llegar a tiempo- me quede dormida…- acepto mientras agachaba la cabeza un poco esperando que el profesor explotara.

-¿tan pronto quiere empezar a cometer las mismas faltas del año pasado?- cuestiono el profesor con un deje reprobatorio en su voz, lo que hizo que ella lo mirara sorprendida, así no era como el respondía comúnmente- espero y esta sea la primera y última vez que esto ocurra joven, tome asiento- dijo mientras se giraba hacia al pizarrón para seguir con la clase.

Al escuchar esto a la azabache le regreso el alma al cuerpo, decidida entro cerrando la puerta tras de sí camino aun con las miradas de todos puestas sobre ella, mirándola como si fuese un alíen o una extraña forma de vida. hasta llegar a su puesto del año pasado el cual era en el penúltimo lugar de la hilera a mano izquierda junto a la ventana, respiro aliviada al ver que estaba desocupado… ese era su lugar favorito, podía ver todos los campos de la escuela y gran parte del pueblo desde allí. Y como siempre el puesto a su lado se encontraba vacío.

Las primaras 3 horas de clase pasaron volando y aún más para ella que sin saberlo se había quedado dormida en su silla con la cabeza recostada en la ventana, el timbre de la escuela sonó haciendo que Karin se despertara de golpe mirando hacia todos lados y único que vio era como todos sus compañeros se apresuraban por salir del aula platicando animadamente los unos con los otros acerca de que habían hecho en sus vacaciones; sin pensarlo mucho se levantó de su silla saco su bento de su mochila y camino a paso lento a la salida del aula aun con sueño…

-Kurosaki- se detuvo al escuchar la voz del profesor- acércate un momento por favor.- Camino hacia el profesor sabiendo ya de lo que quería hablar.

-¿diga?

-enserio no quiero que se repita la situación del año pasado- dijo el profesor suspirando cansadamente mientras acomodaba sus gafas con el dedo de en medio de su mano izquierda, - así que por favor pon de tu parte también- dijo alzando la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada de la chica, el profesor Alfonse tenía unos 28 años, era alto, delgado de cabello castaño y de ojos del mismo color, con un aire intelectual que le daba la chaqueta marón con parches que siempre solía traer junto a una bufanda de lana tejida verde militar.

-no le puedo prometer nada– respondió indiferente. A lo que el profesor no hizo más que esbozar una leve sonrisa de melancolía.

-por lo menos dime que lo intentaras.

-sí, si… -respondió Karin con los ojos cerrados y las manos en la nuca

-te puedes retirar- dijo mientras volvía la cabeza a los papeles… la chica tendría que adaptarse por sí sola, él no podría seguir ayudándola como antes lo hacía.

A esto Karin respondió con un asentimiento con la cabeza. Odiaba, realmente odiaba como todos parecían ponerse de acuerdo para encajarla en un molde como si ella fuese un líquido, cuando por el contrario era demasiado solida su personalidad como para que fuese amoldada al gusto de los demás… suficiente tenía con el tratar de recordar algo antes de los 8 años cuando (según su padre) había tenido un accidente que la había dejado con parcial pérdida de memoria y todo lo poco que podía recordar eran momentos extraños y aun así borrosos, el único recuerdo grato que tenía era una sonrisa, y para el colmo de sus pesares, no podía ver de quien era esta sonrisa que tanto le llenaba el alma de calidez.

-KAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN – una chillona voz la saco de su ensimismamiento, alzo la cabeza y vio como Ami venia corriendo hacia ella con los brazos abiertos lo que hizo que por acto de reflejo ella se diera la media vuelta y empezará a huir de ella, empezando una de sus típicas y extrañas persecuciones que se daban todos los lunes de todas las semanas, de todos los meses, desde donde ella podía recordar.

Unos minutos después…

Al fin Ami se cansó y dejo de correr apoyando sus manos es sus rodillas y arqueando el cuerpo respirando agitadamente y levantando una mano dramáticamente hacia donde Karin simulando atraparla y se dejó desfallecer en el suelo cual actriz en un teatro. Ante aquello a Karin se le resbalo una gota de sudor por la cabeza, su amiga no perdía las viejas costumbres… como siempre camino hasta ella y se agacho mirándola.

-oh valla, parece que ha muerto- dijo mientras simulaba mirar tristemente su bento- es una pena tendré que comerme el bento de ella también.

Ante esto la muchacha reacciono inmediatamente y abrazo su bento mientras miraba a Karin como un perro cuando otro le trataba de quitar su hueso favorito. Mientras un aura negra parecía rodearla.

-levántate ya del suelo, tonta- dijo mientras le daba la mano para que se levantara de entre los muertos.

-¿pero no te comerás mi bento?- dijo con desconfianza

-claro que no, y ¡apúrate que ya no estas empezando a ver aún más raro de lo que ya lo hacían!- dijo Karin alzando la voz, la rubia estaba acabando con la poca paciencia de la que disponía luego de aquel jueguecito.

-pero…! Eres cruel!- le respondió haciendo un mohín y poniendo cara de cachorro abandonado.

-y tu una babosa, levántate ya- dijo Karin haciendo caso omiso a lo sus palabras.

Cuando Ami ya se había levantado del suelo se quedó viendo a su amiga con cara de shock.

-p-pero Karin-chan… ¡estas hecha un desastre! – dijo reparándola de pies a cabeza.

-a-ahh… ¿esto?- dijo Karin mirando hacia sí misma- es que me desperté tarde jeje- rio forzosamente mientras con una mano se sobaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza y veía a otro lado, ella sabía que a su amiga no le gustaba que ella anduviese por ahí mal arreglada y se podía decir que hoy no estaba muy bien.

-tú, yo, baño A-HO-RA – decía con aura asesina mientras arrastraba de la mano a Karin que se oponía con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya sabía que cuando ella entraba en ese estado de "te-arreglare-hasta-que-quedes-mas-que-presentable" era imposible de detener.

Ya en el baño Ami comenzó a arreglarle la falda, las medias y el cabello en contra de su voluntad haciendo que la puerta del cubículo en la que estaban encerradas las dos se moviera de forma sospechosa mientras las chicas desde afuera la miraban horrorizada pensando en sabrá Jesús que cosas.

Mientras lo hacía no ahorraba el tiempo para regañar a Karin por andar siempre como si nada además que el futbol le importase.

-pero enserio no sé qué hacer ya Karin- decía en tono serio mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido- eres tan bonita y aun así te comportas como si no te importase.

-lo hago porque en realidad no me importa- respondía esta misma mirando hacia otro lado con el ceño fruncido de igual manera, Ami al ver su actitud suspiro con cansancio mientras salían del baño, ya habían acabado.

A Karin le molestaba un poco la idea de que quisieran convertirla en algo que no es… ella no es una chica que usa vestidos, ni piensa en chicos y maquillaje todo el tiempo, tampoco está loca por la ropa como se "supone" que deben ser las chicas a su edad… ella solo quería vivir haciendo lo que le gustaba sin importarle lo que los demás tuvieran para opinar al respecto, pero no podía molestarse con Ami, ella sabía que su amiga solo quería lo mejor para ella y aunque la chica fuese bonita y por fuera pareciese un poco tonta Karin había descubierto que ella a diferencia de las otras era una persona con quien puedes hablar de lo que sea y siempre estará ahí para ti.

Al salir como de costumbre entraron al salón de Ami quien estaba un año arriba que ella (lo que la hacía su sempai pero ni loca la iba a llamar así) le daba un poco de tristeza el saber que era el último año que compartiría con ella, ella siempre había estado a su lado desde que entro a la secundaria, cuando se ofreció para mostrarle las instalaciones o hacer el " _the tour of Karakura institute_ " como lo llamaba la loca, y aun así recordó también lo sola que se sintió el año en que Ami había pasado a la preparatoria antes que ella.

Al llegar ambas se sentaron en el escritorio de Ami que al ser de la presidenta estudiantil era del tamaño de uno normal pero para ella sola, uno de los beneficios más de tener aquel cansino puesto.

-A ver a veeeeeeeer- canturreaba Ami mientras se preguntaba que habría traído su bento de hoy- oh! Alcachofas hervidas en agua de pepinos cubiertas con lentejas y salsa de camarón!- exclamo alegre mientras a los pocos que estaban en la sala se le caían una gota de sudor por la cabeza, por la mente de Karin no pudo evitar pasar la imagen de Orihime cocinando aquella barbaridad.

-¿qué hacen?- pregunto una amable voz femenina a las espaldas de Karin, esta giro un poco para ver a quien había hablado, y se encontró con una chica castaña con un moño alto cubierto con una tela y el fleco que caía por su rostro destacando sus bellas facciones, que ahora tomaban forma en una sonrisa. La única palabra con la que podría describirla era "encantadora". Eso hizo que Karin apartara la mirada con indiferencia y se centrara nuevamente en su bento, era común encontrar a personas de ese tipo.

-estamos a punto de comer nuestro bento!- dijo sonriendo de gran manera Ami… siempre se le veía feliz cuando estaba a punto de comer, Karin hasta podía asegurar que ese era su momento preferido del día.- ¿te gustaría comer con nosotras?

-¿no os molesta?- pregunto la chica al parecer un poco avergonzada.

-claro que no, como se te ocurre- dijo aun sonriendo Ami- y así aprovecho para presentarte a la chica de la que te había hablado antes.- Esto hizo que Karin alzara la cabeza sorprendida… ¿Qué se suponía que habían hablado de ella? Por ende dirigió su mirada a Ami y se limitó a levantar una ceja, quien al advertir su mirada se apresuró a aclarar- cosas buenas obviamente Karin-chan.

-mucho gusto- dijo la joven inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia Karin- Hinamori momo.

-Kurosaki Karin- respondió la misma- igualmente.- dijo respondiendo la leve inclinación.

Dicho esto se sentaron las tres a comer mientras charlaban acerca de sus vacaciones, Ami platicaba como había ido a la casa de verano de sus padres y se la había pasado genial y Hinamori hablaba solamente de un tal Toshiro Hitsugaya y de cómo juntos habían convivido, mientras Karin solo las escuchaba en silencio mientras se comía su bento con cara de pocos amigos, aunque generalmente esa era su cara estable por lo que la gente lo pasaba por alto como algo normal.

-y ¿tu, Kurosaki-san?

\- ¿Karin-chan?—preguntaron al unísono las dos mirando a Karin expectantes,

\- no mucho…- dijo, a lo que las chicas la miraron un poco decepcionadas- aunque si insisten… aprendí una nueva técnica de control del balón en el aire que es súper cool, y me vi el campeonato completo del sesenta y ocho de seguido, jo… fue épico, el futbol actual no tiene comparación. además de que les patee el trasero a unos chicos que no me querían dejar jugar por ser mujer en el campo hace un par de di…- y así siguió hablando orgullosamente de sus hazañas futbolísticas con un codo apoyado en el pupitre y con su mano libre tenía una salchicha de pulpo entre los palillos desde que había comenzado a hablar mientras que las chicas se miraban entre ellas… compadeciéndose, y Karin parecía no advertirlas así como tampoco advirtió cuando dos jóvenes se posaron detrás de ella y momo que estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra-y su capitán termino llorando- termino partiéndose de risa mientras golpeaba la mesa con una mano y con la otra se agarraba el estómago.

-ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- exclamo sorprendido uno de los chicos a las espaldas de Karin mientras agarraba su hombro- así que fuiste tú la chica de la que me platicaron los chicos, valla paliza que les diste- termino de decir con una sonrisa, mientras Ami con cara de fantasma pasaba su mirada desde el sonriente rostro del chico, a la mano que tenía puesta en el hombro de Karin, hasta la ensombrecida cara de esta misma, repitiendo esta acción innumerablemente en el cabo de un minuto, ya sabía lo que seguía.

Lentamente Karin se levantó extrañando los tres presentes excepto a Ami que no podía quitar la cara de espanto mientras también se alejaba de el pupitre, Karin subió ambas manos hasta alcanzar la mano de aquel joven que miro atónito como la chica de espaldas a él dejaba lentamente una mano arriba de su antebrazo y subía la otra a su brazo un poco más bajo de su hombro, aquello lo hizo sonreír pícaramente, no se esperaba lo que sucedería…

Lo siguiente ocurrió de manera rápida, Karin echo sus caderas un poco hacia atrás mientras abría un poco las piernas hasta entrelazarlas con una de las del para desequilibrarlo y halar de su brazo hacia adelante haciéndolo caer boca arriba sobre el pupitre volteando las tazas con comida que terminaron en el suelo.

-¡NO ME TOQUEEES!- grito mientras realizaba su maniobra.

* * *

 **Hola, queriditos.**

 **bueno, este es el primer fanfic que escribí, espero sea de su gusto... comienza tipo comedia pero conforme va pasando la historia verán que se pone mucho mas serio, tengo alrededor de 5 capítulos ya escritos, mas largos que este por lo que estaré actualizando seguido. no es el típico UA de solo amor escolar aunque obviamente debe haberlo... después de todo es un HistuKarin. use los personajes originales y también algunos creados por mi como Ami y otros que aparecerán mas adelante.**

 **cualquier duda, critica, opinion, si les gusto o no, dejen su hermoso review que siempre motiva**

 **se despide**


	2. Chapter II

Hola, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo.

la vez pasada se me olvido hacer el Disclaimer y para no tener inconvenientes lo hare en este.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen, son del maestro tite kubo. algunos personajes son de mi creación, al igual que la historia son completamente mios.

* * *

Una semana después…

Después de ese tiempo era hora de regresar a clases, a decir verdad no se lamentaba mucho… esa semana de vacaciones forzosas no le había caído nada mal, aunque debía aceptar que esa no era la mejor forma de iniciar el año escolar.

FLASH BACK

-¡NO ME TOQUEEES!- grito mientras realizaba su maniobra.

Ante el ruido de lo sucedido todos voltearon a mirar hacia ellos con caras de sorpresa y terror, hasta que llego un profesor a poner el orden.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- pregunto el profesor de 3ro al ver la escena. Y en el instante lo comprendió- ¡señorita Kurosaki! ¡A LA DIRECCION!- finalizo saliendo por donde había entrado seguido de Karin que ya sabiendo lo que venía, refunfuñando molesta.

Se giró para ver hacia Ami y se encontró con la mirada de ambos chicos puesta sobre ellas, el de cabellos negros con el que había tropezado antes que la miraba impactado y con la de su acompañante, la cual hizo que se quedase hundida en ese profundo azul, que la miraba con frio ¿interés?, una punzada de dolor sintió en la sien mientras una imagen efímera paso por su cabeza de aquel chico de cabellos blancos y ojos azules, (y obviamente como les explico, como fue efímera desapareció al instante de su cabeza) ante aquello se llevó la mano a la cara mientras se frotaba el puente de la nariz y volteaba para seguir a su profesor.

Al estar en la sala del director este dijo que era una conducta impermisible en la institución aquello que ella acababa de hacer y bla bla bla, lo siguiente que escucho fue que quedaba suspendida por 5 días hábiles sin permiso a visitas de compañeros de clase. Y que ya le habían avisado a su padre que la enviaría de regreso a su casa.

-tadaima- dijo abriendo la puerta de la sala de su casa para encontrarse con la cara molesta de su hermana que la miraba reprobatoriamente con un cucharon en la mano y los brazos en jarra.

-onee-san, ¿primer día y ya suspendida?- dijo mientras la señalaba con el cucharon.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Pero el día de hoy sería diferente, se había asegurado de despertarse temprano se había arreglado de manera adecuada, sin excederse, lo normal… no quería que a Ami le diera otro de sus ataques, antes de salir se peinó el cabello y ante la petición de Yuzu se lo dejo suelto, luego de darle forma con unas cuantas cepilladas… se lo había dejado crecer hasta las caderas luego de hartarse de que creyeran siempre que era un chico por su forma de vestir.

Bajo por las escaleras tomo su bento y salió de la casa con calma caminando hasta la escuela.

Cuando llego le dio el ticket de entrada al que vigilaba que no entrasen a la institución personas con reportes o como en el caso de ella suspendidos, este lo acepto y lo rompió haciéndole señas para entrar.

Los pasillos estaban igual de concurridos que siempre pero le llamo la atención ver un tumulto de chicas agrupadas alrededor de alguien en una esquina, fuese quien fuese, lo compadecía por estar en ese mar de hormonas. Paso de largo y entro al aula de ella que estaba casi llena de chicos y chicas agrupados charlando animadamente, se dirigió hasta su lugar y se sentó apoyando un codo en la mesa y la cabeza sobre su mano mirando por la ventana, como la gente se movía, algunos a los que les tocaba deportes a primera hora se encontraban calentando, hasta que vio llegar a el grupo de tercero de mujeres que parecía estar preparándose para jugar… entre ellos pudo identificar a la joven Hinamori que parecía hablar muy amenamente con Ami, esto hizo que ella achicara un poco los ojos. Dejo de mirar cuando escucho la puerta del salón abrirse y vio al profesor entrar al aula con Kana Mork aferrándose a uno de sus brazos mientras hablaba animadamente de quien sabe que cosas cuando el profesor la ignoraba rotundamente.

-buenos días- saludo el profesor- todos a sus lugares por favor, tú también Kana- dijo mirando a la chica seriamente, esta solo hizo un falso mohín de disgusto como si fuese una niña pequeña y se alejó de él dirigiéndose a su lugar mientras todos los chicos del salón la miraban mientras se les salía la baba no sin antes darles un eufórico y chillón saludo a sus dos "amigas inseparables" al parecer ella no había venido la primera semana a clase. Para los que se preguntan quién es ella, si tuviese que explicarlo sería la típica chica bonita, rica y engreída que por regla toda escuela debe tener, y para empeorar las cosas aquella escuela no solo tenía a Kana, sino que en tercero, en la clase de Ami se encontraba su hermana, Marie Mork, era algo así como las hermanas del horror.

Antes de sentarse la chica le dedico una mirada de disgusto a Karin de reojo, mientras fruncía el ceño y torcía la boca-tsk- no le gustaba para nada ella… tan tosca y ruda, según su parecer ella no debía compartir la misma sala que ella, si Karin quería comportarse como un animalito salvaje que la enviaran a un zoológico.

Karin sin advertir su mirada regreso la suya a la ventana y vio que acababan de terminar de jugar las mujeres y una sonrisa se le escapó al ver a Ami tirada en una banca pareciendo muerta mientras un pequeño grupo de chicas al parecer nuevas, intentaban ayudarla pues los que ya la conocían solo hacían como si no sucediese nada… ya conocían de sobra como se ponía la presidenta de la clase en la clase de deportes. Por su parte Hinamori le abanicaba el rostro con una toalla con cara de preocupación.

Luego salieron de los cambiadores los chicos de aquel curso vestidos con el uniforme de deportes y al final de la fila venía aquel par tan singular, el chico de cabello negro hablando y riendo mientras que el chico de cabellos blanco que de alguna forma la intrigaba caminaba a su lado en silencio, tras su aparición la mayoría de las chicas voltearon a mirarlos mientras se agarraban las unas con las otras y luego lentamente se fue formando un circulo a su alrededor, " _así que eran ellos quienes llamaban tanto la atención"_ pensó Karin mientras no despegaba la vista de los muchachos quienes tenían actitudes completamente contrarias, mientras el chico de cabello negro hablaba con las chicas e intercambiaban papeles con lo que ella suponían eran números de teléfono el de cabello blanco las ignoraba épicamente lo que parecía gustarle a las chicas porque no dejaban de acosarlo.

-tsk- chasqueo la lengua el joven mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre la multitud de chicas que lo atosigaban, desde el segundo día de clases tanto el cómo Mark se habían visto agobiados por una inmensurable cantidad de chicas… no entendía como su hermano parecía disfrutarlo, el solo llevaba una semana en esta situación y ya estaba empezando a impacientarse, no sabía cómo iba a aguantar un año completo en este lugar, maldecía la hora en que su familia adoptiva había decidido mudarse a este pueblo "Karakura", además del calor, odiaba el calor que hacía en este lugar y de los recuerdos que este le traía…

Cuando al fin logro hacerse paso iba caminando hacia momo, ella era esa única luz en la oscuridad que lo rodeaba era ese apoyo que siempre había estado ahí. Tenía la mirada fija en ella hasta que alguien se interpuso en su camino, bajo un poco la mirada para encontrarse con una chica una cabeza más pequeña que él. De cabellos castaños hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros con las puntas teñidas de rojo y ojos purpura que lo miraba de forma insinuante.

-hola, shiro-kun- le saludo la chica a lo que el alzo la ceja mientras le dedicaba esa fría mirada típica de él, no le sorprendía que ella conociera su nombre, después de todo la mayoría de los estudiantes de la institución lo sabían ya, lo que le molestaba era el diminutivo que estaba usando con él, no le gustaba que la gente que apenas conocía le hablara de manera tan informal- sabes, mi cumpleaños se acerca… hare una fiesta y enserio me encantaría que asistieras, les enviare un texto con las indicaciones a todos, pero como eres tu… preferí hacerlo personalmente-termino la chica mientras se mordía el labio inferior de manera sensual, alzaba la mano para tocar el rostro del chico y a la vez le guiñaba un ojo. Ante este gesto frunció el ceño aún más profundo y la miro con disgusto, mientras apartaba la mano que la chica tenía posada en su cara, para seguir caminando, dejándola de pie mientras se volcaba internamente de la rabia, ningún chico nunca en la vida la había ignorado y el no sería la excepción.

-oe momo- llamo Toshiro captando la atención de la chica, que estaba acompañada de Ami, la presidenta de la clase, una chica de 17 años "su misma edad" rubia de cabello hasta los hombros, pequeña, bastante bonita que había conocido gracias a la amistad que había hecho con momo- ¿me sostienes el móvil mientras juego?

-claro shiro-kun- respondió sonriente la chica, ella era la única persona de la que no le molestaba que lo llamase así.

\- bien- dijo para darse la vuelta y trotar hasta el campo donde ya estaban todos agrupados, Mark por su parte no iba a participar en el partido, como el mismo decía, se le daba mejor el básquet.

Como era de esperarse el equipo de Toshiro gano de forma aplastante al contrincante, desde que había llegado a Japón no había encontrado a quien le supusiera un reto en el juego. Pensativo se dirigía hacia las bañeras cuando el recuerdo fugaz de una chica hablando le vino a la mente… pero era imposible que ella resultara ser quien lo divirtiera, después de todo era una chica…

Karin miraba desde la ventana el partido ya finalizado, un poco sorprendida al ver como el equipo había sido prácticamente carreado por aquel chico de cabello blanco, luego de aquello no pudo evitar pensar en lo divertido que sería jugar contra él, pero desde ahí arriba se notaba que tenía un genio de los mil demonios, y ella no estaba como para aguantar las estupideces de un niño mimado y engreído por lo que se dispuso a prestar atención a la clase.

El timbre sonó avisando que ya era hora del receso, Karin como era su rutina se levando de su lugar saco su bento de su mochila y camino lentamente hasta la salida, una vez fuera del curso un aura morada estaba sobre ella, ya sabía lo que le venía como regla de los lunes… y con más energías por la suspensión… espero y espero, pero Ami no aparecía para brindarle su eufórico saludo de principio de semana, aquello hizo que se preocupara… tal vez lo de la clase de educación física había sido grave. Centrada en su preocupación se dirigió rápidamente hacia el salón de Ami a preguntar por ella. antes de abrir la puerta del curso de 3ro esta se abrió por si sola dejando ver a aquel chico de cabello blanco que solo le dedico una mirada azul de indiferencia y siguió con su camino, después de aquello Karin se asomó a la puerta pero detuvo en seco al ver a Ami reír alegremente mientras platicaba con Hinamori-san " _ella no estaba enferma, simplemente lo olvido… simplemente me olvido"_ aquel pensamiento hizo que algo dentro de ella se encogiera… agacho la cabeza y cerro lentamente la puerta tras ella, otra vez estaba sola.

Camino Pasando y esquivando los árboles y ramas hasta el apartado lugar en el centro de un bosquecillo que se encontraba en los alrededores de la escuela donde se encontraba un hermoso lago, ella había descubierto ese lugar en su último año de secundaria cuando no estaba con Ami, nunca pensó que este año también iba a venir.

Cuando al fin llego se llevó la no muy grata sorpresa de que no estaba sola en el lugar. Con la espalda recostada contra el tronco de un árbol, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y la pierna derecha levemente flexionada se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y los audífonos puestos aquel peliblanco que le producía jaquecas, cualquier chica que lo hubiese visto en esa posición habría pensado en que era jodidamente sexy mientras nuestra protagonista solo parecía intrigarle el hecho que no estuviese con el chico de cabellos negros, Hinamori y la manada de fangirls que le seguía.

Sin prestarle mucha atención se sentó sobre el pequeño pasto que crecía en la tierra fértil recostando la espalda en un tronco, con una pierna estirada y la otra flexionada, por lo menos aquí no debía comportarse como una "señorita". Saco su celular, sus audífonos y se los coloco permitiendo que la melodía inundara su interior. El hambre se le había espantado luego de la pequeña decepción, había venido a este sitio para estar sola y aunque se había encontrado con la inesperada presencia de aquel chico, no hacia la diferencia… casi ni se le notaba. Se quedó un tiempo ahí, sentada viendo el hermoso paisaje sintiendo la brisa en su rostro y la música inundando su ser, en ese lugar el tiempo parecía ir más lento… pero así era mejor, solo deseaba que el tiempo en aquel lugar fuera infinito. Cerró los ojos cuando una ráfaga de viento paso por allí meciendo las ramas de los árboles y haciendo lo mismo con su cabello, lentamente los abrió y por inercia levanto su mirada hasta su fortuito acompañante, para encontrarse con que aquellos hermosos ojos de un azul indescriptible estaban posados sobre ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron y en ese momento algo hizo CRACK dentro de su cabeza mientras la imagen de un niño de cabello blanco y ojos azules la miraba con temor disfrazado de valentía azotaba contra su cabeza, cerró los ojos de golpe mientras se llevó las manos a la misma, hacía tiempo que la chica no sentía un dolor así de fuerte, rápidamente saco un dispensador con la medicina que le había dado su padre en caso de que tuviese un ataque y tomo un par, tragándolas con esfuerzo para después hacer una mueca de desagrado.

El chico que por su parte la había estado viendo desde minutos después que llego, pensando que podría ser otra acosadora y ya estaba ideando un plan de como escapar de ella, mas no había podido apartar la mirada después de posarla sobre ella… la chica hacia caso omiso de su presencia dejándolo un poco desconcertado… al parecer también había venido al lugar para estar sola y en eso tenía razón, ella había venido para estar sola sin necesidad de sentirse sola y de igual forma el no pudo dejar de ver como su perfilado rostro miraba hacia el horizonte mientras que la brisa mecía suavemente su largo cabello azabache, era una especie de hechizo el cómo atraía su mirada, mientras mentalmente agradecía que la chica no advirtiera su mirada fija, por un momento ella cerro los ojos como disfrutando del viento, al cabo de unos segundos los abrió y los poso sobre los suyos… en ese momento aún no pudo apartar la mirada, el encontrarse con aquellos inescrutables ojos negros y profundos como la noche había encendido las alarmas en su interior, pero todo se detuvo cuando la joven pareció sucumbir ante un gran dolor llevando ambas manos a su cabeza y agarrando con fuerza mechones de su cabello, vio como saco de un bolsillo de su falda un dispensador con unas extrañas pastillas purpuras y se tomó un par, el joven al ver esto dispuesto a preguntarle si estaba bien intento acercarse, más se vio interrumpido por la azabache que se ponía de pie como si nada hubiese sucedido y se marchaba del lugar, instantes después sonó el timbre que indicaba que había acabado el receso.

Al salir del bosquecillo, no había rastros de la chica. Metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y camino despreocupadamente por los pasillos de la escuela atrayendo la mirada de una que otra chica que se encontraba, ya era normal.

Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y antes de abrir recordó que la chica del bosque (aún no sabe su nombre) era la misma que se había cruzado al abrir la puerta, y también la misma que había noqueado a Mark el primer día de clase cuando la agarro del hombro, sin pensar más abrió la puerta del salón y se ubicó en su puesto junto a Mark, del lado de la ventana* delante suyo se encontraban momo y Ami sentadas una al lado de la otra puesto que Ami le había ofrecido a Hinamori que compartiera con ella el puesto de la presidenta estudiantil.(solo el pupitre no el cargo)

NT: los protagonistas siempre van al lado de la ventana xDD

-Toshiro- dijo Mark a su lado llamando su atención- ¿dónde estuviste en el receso? No te vi por ninguna parte.

-¿desde cuándo te importa dónde voy?- respondió Toshiro indiferente mirando hacia otra parte con su típica actitud.

-sí, es cierto ¿Dónde estabas shiro-kun?, yo tampoco te vi- apoyo Hinamori volteando para verlo al rostro, haciendo que Ami repitiera su acción.

\- eh ehhhhhhhh To-shi-ro-chaaaan- canturreo Mark mientras lo miraba de forma picara- ¿no será que te habrás ido de guarro con alguna de las chicas?- termino puyándole el brazo con el dedo índice, mientras que a Toshiro le daba un tic en una ceja y un aura oscura lo rodeaba.

-¡CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA! ¡DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!- grito Toshiro mientras lo agarraba del cuello de la camisa con cara de pocos amigos, mientras Mark no hacía más que reírse y darle palmaditas en la mano.

-vamos, vamos. Toshiro- decía con cara sonriente- que nada de malo tendría que lo hicieras, creo que hasta sería un avance- dijo mientras que Toshiro lo soltaba y se sentaba serio como siempre en su silla.

-Mark-kun deja de molestar a shiro-kun- le reprendió Hinamori.

Luego de eso centro su atención en la ventana, había llegado un profesor a avisar que se quedarían una hora sin clase por que el profesor tuvo que retirarse por asuntos personales, que podían charlar sin ponerse de pie mientras Ami los custodiaba. Sin perder el tiempo Hinamori, Mark y Ami empezaron una alegre conversación. Mientras él se limitaba a escuchar mirando aun hacia la ventana.

-hoy tampoco vi a Karin-chan- menciono con preocupación Ami.

-cierto, ¿no me habías comentado que ustedes comen juntas todos los días?- pregunto Hinamori.

-sí, pero a ella la habían suspendido… ¿recuerdas?, por lo del incidente de Mark-chan- dijo Ami aun con el deje de preocupación en su voz- me entere de que hoy le levantaban el castigo, me dijo su profesor… yo creí que era mañana, debió sentirse muy sola- termino de decir con pesar. Esto último llamo la atención de Toshiro.

-¿sola? No te preocupes. Seguro se quedó con alguien más- dijo momo tratando de tranquilizarla sin mucha eficacia, Ami sabía que ella era la única persona con la que Karin socializaba, según tenía entendido de un tiempo hacia acá ella se había cerrado ante todos.

-¿altercado conmigo? ¿Karin?- interrumpió Mark- ¿de quién están hablando?- pregunto mientras se despeinaba los cabellos.

-¿recuerdas la chica del primer día de clases?... la que te tiro de espaldas sobre el pupitre – respondió Hinamori. Esto hizo que Toshiro volteara automáticamente hacia los que estaban hablando y prestara más atención a la conversación.

-oh! Ella, es bastante mona, no podría olvidarla- dijo Mark mientras sonreía de lado- es difícil encontrar a una chica que use falda larga en esta época, es atractivo a su manera.-termino de decir agarrándose el mentón y poniendo nuevamente esa cara picara.

-no te lo recomiendo- dijo Ami al ver sus intenciones- por el bienestar de tu integridad física- un frio le recorrió la espalda mientras recordaba la vez que un par de chicos de segundo año intentaron acercarse de esa manera a Karin-chan.

-no pierdo mucho con intentarlo- dijo Mark encogiéndose de hombros.

"créeme que lo haces"-pensó Ami.

\- además, nadie se resiste a mi poder de la sensualidad- dijo moviendo su cabello había un lado y dedicándole una sonrisa a las chicas del salón quienes parecían aparecerles corazones en los ojos, mientras gritaban como fangirls por este gesto.

-bajen la voz todas- sentencio Ami quien se había puesto de pie, ya había entrado en modalidad presidenta de la clase, tras sus palabras se encontraba un "o si no" no mencionado; ante aquello las chicas regresaron a sus asientos y empezaron a hablar calmadamente como antes, ni le discutieron… ya sabían de sobra como se ponía de severa la "dulce" Ami cuando alguien de su clase irrumpía el orden bajo su cargo- y tu- dijo dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Mark haciendo que este se encogiera en su silla- deja de incitarlas, o terminare reportándote a ti también.

-p-pero…- se calló al ver como lo miraba Ami con un aura negra que parecía expedir su cuerpo y tras ella Hinamori lo miraba de forma reprobatoria con los brazos cruzados.

A Toshiro se le hacía extraño escucharlo hablar así, era normal que las chicas estuviesen tras Mark… donde sea que fueran ellos siempre eran hostigados por una jauría de féminas y uno que otro hombre con preferencias homo. chicas a las cuales les prestaba atención solo por el momento, mas escucharlo hablar de una en particular cuando ella ni le ha dirigido la palabra -una llave de lucha libre no es una palabra- y no está presente no era algo común en él.

… " _Karin eh"_

\- escuche la palabra mona y sensualidad… ¿estáis hablando de mí?- dijo haciendo su aparición Marie Mork dedicando una mirada sensual mientras agarraba un mechón de cabello negro de Mark.

-no te des tanta importancia…- respondió despectivo Mark mientras liberaba su cabello del agarre de la chica.

Al igual que su hermano le molestaba cuando las mujeres eran muy lanzadas. O sea, si lo eran que se mantuvieran admirándolo a la distancia, como lo hacían sus fangirls del montón por él no había problema… hasta le gustaba el abrir su casillero adivinando que regalo o prenda de ropa interior encontraría esa vez, lo que si no soportaba eran las chicas como Marie Mork y su igual de engreída hermana menor de segundo grado, que se tomaban atrevimientos que no tenían.

-Marie-chan por favor dirígete a tu lugar si no quieres tener un reporte más en tu registro.- le dijo Ami con una gran sonrisa, que sostenía su advertencia.

-oh, ami-saaaan, veo que aun tomas muy enserio tu papel como presidente- hablo Marie con voz cantarina- si el problema es que estoy de pie pues… ¡tú!, ¡si tú! El de cabello mostaza, trae esa silla aquí para que pueda sentarme- ante la orden el chico babeando se apresuró por traer la silla hasta donde se encontraba Marie, una vez hecho esto le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se retirara como si fuese un perro, el chico se fue cabizbajo.

-Ahora ¿podemos continuar donde quedamos?- exclamo alegre juntando las palmas de sus manos.-si no estaban hablando de mí, ¿entonces de quién era?, por favor no me digan que de mi hermana menor- termino alegremente.

-oh, si- reacciono Mark- tu hermana esta en segundo año ¿cierto?

Marie levanto una ceja, sabía que su hermana también tenía el ojo puesto en ambos chicos al igual que ella, aunque si su hermana se quedaba con alguno de los dos prefería que fuese Mark, pues de los dos la exótica belleza de Toshiro era la que más le atraía, además de su indiferencia que lo hacía tan irresistible. Lo extraño aquí era que el parecía mostrar interés también en la conversación, cosa que nunca había visto.

-sí, ¿por? Acaso… ¿te interesa?- pregunto sonriendo mientras veía atenta a los chicos que estaban frente a ella.

-¿eh? No- respondió Mark riendo como si alguien le hubiese contado un gran chiste- pregunto porque si es así, ella debe cruzar clase con Karin ¿me equivoco?

-¿Karin?

-Kurosaki Karin- aclaro Hinamori-¿no es así Ami-chan?

-s-si…- Ami sabía el tipo de relación que había entre Karin y las hermanas Morkstruo (como esta solía llamarlas)

-si… pero ¿Por qué preguntas por ella?- pregunto extrañada Marie.

-a ella es a quien le he llamado mona.

Ahora era el turno de Marie de reír como una si le hubiesen contado el chiste de su vida.

-¿Kurosaki? ¿Mona?... esas palabras no pueden estar juntas en una oración- ante aquel comentario los cuatro presentes fruncieron el ceño en dirección a ella, incluso Toshiro para su sorpresa. Se aclaró la garganta- no puedes estar hablando enserio… _Karin la bestia_ no podría ser descrita así nunca, si acaso te has equivocado de silaba, querrás decir karin el mo _no_.

-¿ah sí?... a mí me parece interesante- le desafío Mark ganándose una mirada un tanto sorprendida por parte de Toshiro y una atónita de Marie.

-¿interesante? ¡Por Dios! Que puede tener de interesante alguien que se comporta como un animal- dijo alzando la voz Marie para después forzar una sonrisa, su fachada se estaba cayendo a pedazos ¿tan pronto?

\- suficiente, Mork- intervino severa Ami- estas interrumpiendo las filas, regresa a tu lugar.

-ara ara- sonrió Marie levantándose de la silla.-está bien, no quiero seguir irrumpiendo en vuestra conversación, aun así chicos- dirigió la mirada hacia Toshiro y Mark esbozando una sonrisa toxica- si están interesados en Karin puedo decirles donde vive, más les digo que lo único bueno que tiene ella es su hermano mayor, si les interesa llámenme… tienen mi número.

Dicho esto se marchó contoneando sus caderas dejando atrás a los cuatro. Si la llegaban a llamar era el momento para perfecto para poner en ridículo a Karin, quien siempre andaba vestida con sudaderas y camisas holgadas además de esa gorra horrible que nunca se quitaba.

Luego de aquello Mark miraba a Toshiro con la pregunta colgando en su mirada.

-no.

* * *

 **Hola de nuevo jajajaja ehm,bueno, como pueden ver ya hubo una primera "interacción" si es que asi se le puede llamar, entre toshiro y karin x3.**

 **Quiero aclarar que pretendo hacer de este un fic largo, la pareja demorara un poco mas en aparecer, pronto se verán envueltos en otros temas, por lo que no se preocupen por algo así como "oh, un comienzo apresurado" o "es una pareja sin sentido" aun falta mucho por avanzar y espero disfruten leyéndolo mientras yo disfruto escribiendo.**

 **No se vallan sin dejar su hermoso y sensual review, dudas, criticas -constructivas-, observaciones, felicitaciones (xD) acepto todo tipo con mucho aprecio.**

 **Perdonen las faltas ortográficas, intento corregirlas pero comúnmente escapan.**

 **Se despide SugarHoney-Lz**


	3. Chapter III

**Buenas, jajaja aquí estoy con otro capitulo espero y les guste...  
** **Quiero aclarar unas cosas antes de que continúen con la lectura, este fanfic ademas de ser un HitsuKarin contiene también otras parejas como RenRuki y IchiHime así que si no te gustan las que acabo de mencionar puedes saltarte las partes sobre estas parejas, o simplemente dejar de leer el fanfic, he visto que ha sucedido en distintos fandoms que han hecho a escritores incluso bajar sus historias por los acosos, insultos y criticas destructivas, así que sin mas disfruten la lectura.**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen, son de Tite Kubo la historia es mía así como algunos personajes.**

* * *

De camino a casa Toshiro seguía y seguía rechazando las suplicas de Mark de forma tajante, ya tenía suficiente de Karin Kurosaki, además que dudaba que la muchacha se tomara muy a bien una visita sorpresa por parte de los jóvenes…

Llego a casa saludo a la servidumbre y subió directo a su habitación y cerró la puerta tras de él colocando seguro y se abalanzo hacia su cama encendió la Televisión pantalla plana y con el control remoto paso de canal en canal decepcionándose al darse cuenta que no había nada interesante aun en los canales de deportes que resultan ser sus favoritos, apago la tv, tomo una guitarra eléctrica de las que tenía en la pared, la enchufo en un pequeño pero potente bafle, se sentó en la cama y dispuso a practicar sus acordes, gracias a que su habitación era a prueba de sonido pudo subirle el volumen tanto como quisiera al amplificador, sus padres adoptivos sabían que el joven tenía una afición a los instrumentos musicales de todo tipo, una herencia de su padre… un viejo habito que también le había inculcado a su hijo al igual que el amor por la lectura.

-¡CAPIIIIIIIITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!- una voz femenina irrumpió al joven haciéndolo levantar la cabeza.

-MATSUMOTO ¡¿QUE DIABLOS HACES EN MI HABITACION?! Es más ¡¿COMO DEMONIOS ENTRASTE?!

-una chica tiene sus trucos- respondió guiñándole un ojo azul y meciendo su hermoso cabello rubio quemado al peliblanco, Rangiku Matsumoto una voluptuosa rubia seis años mayor que Toshiro cuya familia había trabajado para los Hitsugaya desde tiempo antes del nacimiento de Toshiro, desde pequeña había cuidado del joven y le había tomado cariño cual hermano menor y tras la muerte de su padre y la anterior de su madre. Cuando el pequeño Toshiro fue adoptado por John y Julissa Clainford (los padres de Mark) unos grandes amigos estadounidenses del padre de Toshiro la familia de Rangiku decidieron empezar a trabajar para esta misma y de esa manera poder seguir velando por el bienestar de la última persona perteneciente a la familia Hitsugaya.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Toshiro tratando de controlarse mientras se masajeaba el puente la nariz y contaba del uno al diez mentalmente.

-es que como sabes… entre a la universidad de Karakura, ya sabes por la mudanza y todo eso. Pero como también sabrás soy nueva en ella y la verdad es que no se me hace para nada difícil el conseguir amigos, pero tengo organizado un trabajo en equipo y resulta que quedamos en encontrarnos en la casa de un compañero…

-¿y eso como me involucra?

-que… digamos que no quiero aparecer allá sola, además que no conozco a todos con los que voy a trabajar… y quiero que tú me acompañes

-¿Qué? No- respondió Toshiro.

-p-pero capitaaaaaan- lloriqueo Matsumoto.

-¡¿cuantas veces debo decirte que dejes de llamarme así?!

-pero si a ti te gustaba.

-eso era antes, cuando tenía cinco años.

-seis en realidad.

-da igual, no me gusta ahora y no te voy a acompañar- sentencio Toshiro con el ceño fruncido.

Ante su negativa la rubia hizo un mohín y recurrió a la técnica que siempre funcionaba en casos como este. Sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo hacia Toshiro con los brazos abiertos, este al ver su intención puso cara de pánico y trato de huir, pero era demasiado tarde, la rubia envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello llevando la cabeza del joven a su pronunciado escote entre el medio de sus niñas ahogándolo entre estas.

-m-Matsumoto su-suéltame no no p-puedo respirar- chillaba Toshiro mientras luchaba por librarse de su agarre.

-si quieres que te suelte debes acompañarme- respondió con astucia mientras una sonrisita maliciosa cruzaba por sus labios.

-¡no!- exclamo el joven mientras seguía luchando.

-¿ah sí?... yo puedo quedarme así todo el día.-luego de eso Toshiro continuo luchando hasta que ya no podía soportar la falta de aire.

-¡e-está bien, pero suéltame ya!- cedió el joven mientras Matsumoto esbozaba una gran sonrisa de victoria.

Cuando lo soltó el pobre cayó en la cama ligero como una hoja de papel además de blanco con solo un color azul en su cara.

-paso por ti en treinta- dijo Matsumoto con una gran sonrisa.

-¿es que acaso es tan pronto?- respondió Toshiro recomponiéndose del ataque mortal de Matsumoto.

-sí, se supone que debo estar allá en una hora, así que por favor apúrate y ni pienses en ir con el uniforme de la preparatoria-se anticipó a decir la rubia como si hubiese leído los pensamientos del peliblanco- aunque se ve bien no es adecuado, así que cuando venga espero encontrarte cambiado porque de no ser así…-dicho esto cerró la puerta y dejo la advertencia flotando en el aire.

Luego de que se fuera Matsumoto cerró los ojos y se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza… Matsumoto llegaba a ser muy molesta y lo que más odiaba era cuando lo arrastraba tras ella. Tomo su móvil y reviso sus redes sociales…

Instagram: 564 nuevos seguidores-45 mensajes internos

Twiter: 635 nuevos seguidores-98 mensajes directos

Facebook: 524 nuevas solicitudes de amistad- 183 solicitudes de mensajes

Las cuentas las había creado Matsumoto hace un tiempo y las pocas fotos que había allí eran porque ella se las había tomado cuando el no prestaba atención… aun así falta de seguidores no era uno de sus males, Solo faltaba dar una rápida mirada para darse cuenta que todos pertenecían a chicas de su escuela o de su calle, que aunque siendo distinguida no faltaban las chicas igual de molestas si fuera por el las solicitudes quedarían ahí ignoradas para siempre, el rechazarlas disponía mucho trabajo aun así mañana echaría un vistazo una vez más y ¡voila! Tendría muchas más personas agregadas a su chat.

Dio un suspiro cansino tiro el teléfono en algún lugar de la cama y entro al baño privado para darse una ducha de diez minutos, se enrollo una toalla en la cintura y salió a su dormitorio abrió el closet y sin mucho cuidado eligió unos pantalones jean negros, una playera blanca con un estampado al frente de "NO MORALS" y una chaqueta gris tres cuartos, cinco minutos después ya estaba vestido, frente al espejo del baño se pasó las manos hacia detrás por el cabello en un intento fallido e inconsciente de darle forma a los mechones de cabello rebelde cayeron por su frente. Al salir del baño se encontró con Matsumoto que lo miraba de manera crítica de arriba abajo.

-hace calor ¿era necesaria la chaqueta?- pregunto la rubia alzando una ceja.

-si vas a estudiar ¿eran necesarios los tacones rojos de punta?

-las viejas costumbres no se pierden fácilmente- respondió con simpleza la rubia

-exacto.-dijo Toshiro metiéndose el teléfono en el bolsillo, en el peor de los casos podría sacar su celular y hacer como que no estaba ahí.

Dicho esto lo saco a rastras de la casa, mientras bajaba las escaleras de la entrada sus tacones de 12 centímetros resonaban contra el suelo de mármol pulido. Saco las llaves de su convertible purpura y se montó en el asiento del conductor, e hizo señas a Toshiro para que entrara en el copiloto.

-¿vas a conducir tú?

-claro

-lo lamento pero no quiero morir hoy- cuestiono Toshiro quien conocía como conducía la rubia… en las palabras "límites de velocidad" ella tenía muy en claro lo que era la velocidad pero la palabra límites no estaba en su vocabulario.

-no seas gallina y sube

Toshiro maldijo por lo bajo y se subió al automóvil.

Luego la rubia subió el volumen al estéreo y condujo por las carreteras una media hora hasta un barrio de clase media y estaciono en lo que parecía un campo de futbol callejero.

-ok, ahora no se hacia dónde dirigirme.

-¿Qué?

-Orihime me dijo que la casa tenía una especie de consultorio médico.

-maravillosa idea Matsumoto, traernos aquí para ni siquiera saber dónde es exactamente- exclamo Toshiro con sorna en su voz

-¡no se preocupe capitán! Llamare a Orihime para que nos guie.

Luego de unas llamadas apareció frente a ellos cinco minutos después una joven de largo cabello color naranja oscuro, grandes ojos grises, y atributos comparables a los de Matsumoto, solo que a diferencia de ella la joven estaba vestida con un buzo color rosa y una falda amarillo pastel hasta debajo de las rodillas, en sus manos llevaba una gran olla de aluminio que expedía un humo verde de ella.

-¡hola Orihime!- saludo con claro alivio Matsumoto.

-hola Rangiku-san, veo que traes compañía…-respondió con amable voz la joven

-oh, él es Hitsugaya Toshiro-dijo a modo de presentación- Toshiro, ella es Inoue Orihime.

\- Inoue Orihime, un gusto en conocerte-Con una gran sonrisa la chica le dijo.

-igualmente- respondió Toshiro con una inclinación de cabeza.

-haz venido rápido- observo Matsumoto.

-jeje es que yo acababa de salir de mi casa cuando llamaste… no está muy lejos de aquí, me he tardado más porque decidí prepararles mi estofado favoritos para todos de sorpresa.

-ohh, ¿es lo que llevas en la olla?

-sí, pero no diré que es hasta que lleguemos a casa de Kurosaki-kun y estemos todos para comerlo.

 _¿Kurosaki?_ Esto llamo la atención de Toshiro que se limitaba a caminar al lado de las jóvenes… _¿Kurosaki?... podría ser… no, tenía que ser una coincidencia_.

-hemos llegado- exclamo la Orihime deteniéndose frente a una casa común a diferencia de que a un lado tenía un letrero con le tras grandes que decía "hospital".

Tocaron a la puerta y a los pocos segundos abrió la puerta una chica castaña clara de alrededor de dieciséis años de edad con un delantal puesto.

-hola Yuzu-chan- le saludo Orihime- ¿Kurosaki-kun está?

La mirada de Yuzu pasó de Orihime a Matsumoto y luego a Toshiro quedándose un poco más de tiempo en este último haciendo que un leve, muy leve sonrojo se marcara en un rostro.

-pasen por favor- indico a los tres- ¡ICHI-NII-CHAN! ¡ORIHIME HA LLEGADO!

Luego de aquello apareció un chico de cabello naranja de una cuarta más alto que Toshiro –quien había pasado de ser un enano a ser unas pulgadas más alto que Matsumoto con sus tacos de 12 cm—

-Orihime, Matsumoto… al fin habéis llegado, todos ya estamos aquí…- fue hasta entonces que fijo su mirada en Toshiro.

Matsumoto al ver donde miraba se apresuró a decir

-ehm, él es Toshiro…

-Hitsugaya Toshiro- interrumpió extendiendo su mano a modo de saludo hacia Ichigo quien la apretó mientras sonreía cortes.

-Kurosaki Ichigo.

Luego de aquello Toshiro y compañía pasaron a una sala algo angosta, si la comparaban con la ante sala de donde él vivía, allí se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes universitarios – el musculoso y callado Chad, un chico con lentes llamado Ishida Uriu que no paraba de quejarse de un tal Urahara quien al parecer es quien organiza los horarios por cruzarles la clase de finanzas aun cuando él estudiaba medicina, una chica un tanto brabucona llamada Tatsuki quien parecía proteger a Orihime de los ataques lésbicos de una chica peli roja llamada Chizuru, Renji un joven con el cabello rojo amarado en una coleta alta con cara de matón, que combinaba perfectamente con unos extraños tatuajes que hablaba (o más bien peleaba) una pequeña chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos color violeta—uno a uno se los presentaron a Toshiro y en contra de sus expectativas no tuvo la necesidad de sacar su móvil para entretenerse, el grupo de jóvenes mayores resultaba entretenido y hasta interesante, el trabajo que tenían que hacer hasta pudo apoyar con sus conocimientos empresariales que había tenido que adquirir junto a Mark, cuando su padre adoptivo insistió en que debían aprender si esperaban heredar el puesto presidencial de su empresa.

-me alegra que estemos todos juntos- exclamo Orihime- !así podremos comer de mi súper estofado especial de zanahorias con carne de anguila desmechada con salsa de espárragos y para adornar un poco de apio!-aclaro con una gran sonrisa Orihime mientras mantenía la rama de apio entera en una de las manos con las que sostenía la olla… luego de eso destapo la olla que había estado trayendo en las manos dejando ver una masa verde con marrón de la cual emanaba un apestoso humo verde, a todos los presentes les callo una gota de sudor por la frente, todos excepto Matsumoto y Toshiro ya estaban acostumbrados a las desastrosas ocurrencias culinarias de Orihime, Toshiro por su parte pensó en Ami, quien llevaba un bento casi igual que aquella comida todos los días…

-oh, Orihime-chan no te preocupes la cena estará dentro de poco, lo comeremos todos junto con lo que he preparado- llego al rescate de todos los presentes Yuzu quitándole de las manos la olla a Orihime.

-claro, claro…- exclamo Orihime con una falsa sonrisa de las que ella ya estaba acostumbrada.

Orihime había tardado bastante tiempo en preparar aquello, aun sabiendo que a la gente comúnmente no le gustaba lo que ella preparaba, lo hacía con la mejor intención…

Cabizbaja se volvió a sentar en el sofá. Luego de un rato alzo la mirada hacia donde estaba Ichigo y se le quedo mirando hablar animadamente con Rukia, a veces desearía el ser como ella más espontánea y carismática… mientras, ahí estaba ella sentada lo en el sillón más lejano de él, de Ichigo, del chico que desde hacía tanto tiempo había estado enamorada… este pensamiento la lleno de decepción y de tristeza más que todo, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisilla triste se marcó en sus delicados labios, Ichigo pareció percatarse de su mirada y volvió su mirada hacia ella, la mirada triste de la chica le desconcertó e hizo que algo dentro de él se encogiera, luego de un corto tiempo vio como ella lentamente esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ¿triste?... abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, era muy extraño ver a Inoue con esa expresión. Ella siempre era alegre y se mostraba feliz, ¿lo estaba mirando así a él? ¿Esa sonrisa era para él? sin meditarlo mucho se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta ella, no podía soportarlo, necesitaba saber _porque_.

-¿Ichigo?-pregunto Rukia al ver que se había levantado de repente, al no recibir respuesta se giró a ver hacia donde iba, Orihime. Simplemente se dio vuelta y fue hacia Renji que hablaba con Ishida y Chad –quien solo asentía de vez en cuando- Matsumoto y el joven Toshiro-.

-Inoue- le llamo Ichigo una vez frente a ella, quien aún parecía seguir hundida en sus pensamientos, al escucharlo ella alzo la mirada, encontrándose directamente con la de Ichigo que contenía genuina preocupación-¿estás bien?-aquella pregunta le tomo un tanto desprevenida… recobrando su actitud usual planto una gran y animada sonrisa en su rostro, y empezó a mecer eufóricamente sus manos en el aire.

-¡e-estoy bien! ¿Por qué lo dices kurosaki-kun?- " _estoy bien,- la respuesta de siempre-"_ pensó Ichigo. Recordaba la vez en que una carro atropello a Orihime en la avenida, corriendo fue a ayudarla… cuando llego hasta ella la encontró sobándose una pierna que tenía feos moretones. Se ofreció a ayudarla y en el instante ella se puso de pie sonriendo, aseguro que estaba bien tocándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza con esa usual sonrisa en su rostro, le agradeció y se marchó… cojeando.

-no es nada- aseguro Ichigo mirando intensamente a Orihime con aquellos ojos comparables al fuego, petrificándola al instante. Poco a poco la sonrisa se fue borrando del rostro de Orihime, no podía mirar nada más que a Ichigo, no podía hacer más que mirar a Ichigo, mientras se sentía arder en su interior.

Ichigo por su parte ya estaba perdido en la profundidad de aquellos grandes y expresivos ojos grises, quería saber lo que había tras ellos, tras esa muralla pintada de llamativos colores que sabía el no hacía más que ocultar oscuridad.

-todos, la cena está servida- exclamo Yuzu entrando a la habitación, y rompiendo el contacto visual entre los peli naranjas.

-si.-contestaron todos al unísono.

-Pasen a la mesa por favor, subiré a buscar a onee-san- dicho esto desapareció por las escaleras.

-¡onee-chan! ¡oneeeee-chan!- se escuchaban los gritos de Yuzu al otro lado de la puerta despertándola, con mucho esfuerzo Karin se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Qué?- pregunto con desgano.

-la cena esta lista, baja a comer.

-yo como después, tengo sueño.

-nada de eso- le reprendió Yuzu con las manos en jarra- están los amigos de ichi-ni-chan y te he dejado pasar que no hayas bajado ni a saludar, así que por lo menos vendrás y comerás con todos. Juntos.

-¿están todos ahí?

-sí, incluso hay un chico de tu edad, supongo que va al instituto como tú.

-¿eh?- entendía lo de los amigos de su hermano, pero que se suponía que hacia un chico de su instituto en su casa…

-sí, así que ahora vas a bajar con migo- sin darle tiempo a su hermana de decir algo en contra fue jalada hacia fuera de su habitación y arrastrada escaleras abajo.

-¡está bien! ¡Está bien!-cedió Karin liberándose del agarre de su hermana- puedo bajar sola.

Toshiro estaba sentado frente a la mesa, la cual estaba repleta de comida que lucía maravillosa, y justo en el medio se encontraba la olla con la comida de Orihime… como "plato fuerte", trago en seco al pensar en que eso era demasiado fuerte para él.

Se escuchó un forcejeo en la escalera y Matsumoto a su lado le pregunto a Orihime quien estaba al otro lado de Matsumoto.

-¿está todo bien?

-sí, no te preocupes… en esta casa cuando los Kurosaki se juntan ese tipo de cosas son normales.- respondió con una gran sonrisa inquietando más a la rubia de lo que ya estaba.

Luego todo se calmó y se escucharon pasos. Los ojos de Toshiro se abrieron con sorpresa. En el comedor entro Yuzu acompañada de Karin Kurosaki, al parecer no era una simple coincidencia lo del apellido. Sin poder evitarlo la recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada. La chica llevaba puesto un short de franela con estampado militar que dejaba ver sus bien torneadas piernas blancas, y una playera gris que decía "BAN-KAI" en grandes letras negras, que aunque un par de tallas grande marcaba las curvas de la chica con sutileza informal. - todos en su familia tenían una, así como también una chaqueta negra con las mismas palabras en la espalda, un pantalón negro con el mismo estampado en vertical en la pierna derecha y una bandana roja con la misma palabra, que ella solía usar en los partidos de futbol desde pequeña. ya que su padre insistía en que debían tener una frase como decía en su libro " _ayuda para padres solteros"_ lo que al parecer no entendió es que debía ser una frase que significara algo… ósea, algo más que la palabra que gritaba justo antes de empezar a pelear con Ichigo cuando era pequeño antes de que su madre muriera… - y su largo cabello azabache caía libremente por sus hombros y de su espalda hasta sus caderas, por lo alborotado que se le veía –además de la cara de sueño—era notable que acababa de despertar.

Karin entro a la habitación y camino hacia la mesa, mientras lo hacía recorrió con la mirada la mesa o más bien quienes estaban sentados en ella, a todos los conocía desde hacía años, como amigos de su hermano llegaban a su casa de vez en cuando, pero quién diría que el chico-de-su-edad seria aquel peliblanco con el que se había encontrado en el lago. Luego se sentó en la silla que quedaba libre en la cual tenía a un lado a Rukia en el otro a uriu y en el frente a Toshiro, mientras que Yuzu en la última se sentó en la que quedaba a un lado de Toshiro y al otro a Ichigo.

-hola, chicos- saludo Karin.

-hola, Karin-san- saludaron al unísono Orihime, Rukia, Ishida, Renji, Tatsuki y Chizuru, mientras que Chad le dedico un inclinación de cabeza, de pocas palabras como siempre.

-ichi-nii, ¿dónde está el viejo?- pregunto Karin al no ver a Ishin en la mesa encima de ella o de Orihime o de cualquier chica de la habitación.

-fue a el centro a ver una presentación del estúpido programa de televisión sobrenatural ese que tanto le gusta.

Un suspiro cansino salió de sus labios, sabía cómo se ponía su papa cuando ocurrían ese tipo de eventos.

-¡itadakimasu!- hablo Yuzu mientras separaba sus palillos dando paso a la comida.

-itadakimasu- le siguieron.

Luego todos empezaron a comer, mientras sostenían una animada conversación.

Hasta ahora todo había estado bien para Toshiro, pero AHORA era que llegaba el problema, al pasar toda su vida en América, estaba acostumbrado a comer con cubiertos meramente americanos, y en su casa como al igual que él también los usaban, creyó que no había necesidad de aprender comer con palillos… ahora vio que estaba equivocado.

 _Un reto más Toshiro… ¡tú puedes lograrlo! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?,_ Pensó.

Dispuesto completamente tomo los palillos, un poco de arroz e intento llevarlo a su boca, cuando iba por medio camino se le cayó, intento, intento, e intento de todas las formas posibles (agarrando los palillos normalmente-fallido-, un palillo en cada mano-fallido-, pinchar una bola de arroz "no oniguiri" con un palillo como si fuera un tenedor-fallido, intentando utilizar los dos palillos como una cuchara improvisada y aunque fue el que más cerca estuvo también tuvo el mismo resultado-fallido- etc…) y entre más fracasaba más crecía una vena en su frente. Con ira alzo la cabeza, para encontrarse con la mirada divertida de Karin, quien al parecer había estado viendo sus fatídicos intentos de manejar los palillos, solo de pensarlo hizo que a Toshiro le ardiera la cara… y todo empeoro cuando Karin empezó a maniobrar los palillos con una sola mano, dándoles vueltas y entrelazándolos con facilidad (aun manteniendo el contacto visual)* y al final le sonrió con burla, haciendo que la cara del peliblanco de tiñera de rojo furiosamente, hasta el cuello, en parte por la vergüenza y en parte (aunque se lo niegue a si mismo) por la sonrisa de la chica que aunque con burla obvia era completamente distinta cuando estaba dirigida hacia él.

NT* así como el maestro Shi Fu de kun fu panda :v

Sin decir una palabra Toshiro vio como Karin se levantaba de su silla, haciendo que todos voltearan a mirarla caminar hasta la cocina y estirarse mientras rebuscaba algo en la alacena, Toshiro evito seguir mirándola y regreso a su comida, había decidido que solo comería oniguiri para evitar vergüenzas. Estiro el brazo para alcanzar la bandeja con estos, cuando algo llamo su atención. Todos, tenían su vista fija en el… bueno, en ellos… alzo la vista y vio a Karin frente a él ofreciéndole una cuchara de metal a través de la mesa.

-supongo que ahora no deberías tener problemas- dijo ella con una sonrisa jugueteando en la comisura de su boca.

-sí,-respondió recibiendo la cuchara- gr-gracias _\- ¿acaso tartamudee?_ Se preguntó a si mismo atónito, agachando la cabeza temiendo haberse sonrojado nuevamente, y aun peor, el que lo vieran hacerlo… sobre todo Matsumoto.

-¿capitán?- pregunto Matsumoto quien había estado entretenida juntando sus pechos con los de Orihime al ver que le daban una cuchara.- ¿era necesaria la cuchara?

-cállate, Matsumoto- corto Toshiro con su usual ceño fruncido.

-oh, no puedo creerlo. Sabes tocar más instrumentos de los que puedo recordar y ¿no sabes comer con palillos?-cuestiono la rubia antes de estallar en risotadas, haciendo que Toshiro también estallara… pero de la furia y empezaran una "batalla", suavizando así el ambiente todos volvieron a sus conversaciones.

-tu estas también en el instituto, ¿no?- pregunto Matsumoto luego de un tiempo a Karin haciendo que ella fijara su atención en la rubia- supongo que debes conocer a nuestro rompe corazones estrella.- dijo pasando el brazo por los hombros de Toshiro para atraerlo fuertemente hacia sí, haciendo que su mejilla estuviera contra su pecho, e ignorando todas las quejas del chico.

-lo dudo mucho-dijo Ichigo, mirando a su hermana- ya que a la ternura de mi hermana, la suspendieron el primer día de clases, hasta hoy, por tirar sobre su espalda a un chico de tercero.

-las enseñanzas de Tatsuki-sensei me han ayudado desde siempre.- dijo Karin uniendo las manos en una reverencia hacia la chica, quien solo le sonrió guiñándole un ojo y levanto el pulgar en signo de aprobación.

-en realidad, el chico al que golpeo fue a Mark-aclaro Toshiro, ya habiéndose liberado.

-¡¿golpeaste a Mark?!- Matsumoto viéndose sorprendida y satisfecha- chica, te has ganado mi aprobación.

-¿aprobación?

-¿Mark?-pregunto Yuzu, al tiempo que Toshiro.

-es mi hermano- le respondió Toshiro, girando su cabeza para mirar a la chica, quien se apartó de la mirada azul del chico con un leve sonrojo.-

-¿Y cómo llegaron a esa situación?

-estaba almorzando tranquilamente en el salón de los de tercero con ami y Hinamori-chan y llego el y me toco el…- respondió Karin mirando a su hermana.

-¡ ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!- grito Ichigo interrumpiendo, levantándose de su silla y golpeando fuertemente la mesa con la palma de su mano- ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está el maldito que se atrevió a tocar a karin?!-pregunto Ichigo echando fuego por los ojos.

-¡ ¿COOOOOOOOOMO?!- se escuchó un grito desde la sala, Karin no necesitaba ver, ya sabía quién era… solo el imaginar lo que venía a continuación hizo que frunciera el ceño profundamente- ¡¿alguien toco a mi hija?! ICHIGO, TRAE MI ZANPAKTOU.-ordeno en tono serio.

-sí, pa- no lo termino de decir cuando una bandeja de metal termino estrellada en la parte de atrás de su cabeza en un golpe seco, dejándolo fuera de combate. Karin luego de golpear a su hermano, se giró con un aura asesina hacia su padre, que la estaba revisando por todas partes.

-¡suéltame maldito viejo! ¡Más me estas tocando tú!- grito para luego poner el pie en la cara de Ishin empujándolo contra la pared dejando un agujero.

-pe-pero kariiiiiiiiin- le llamo lloriqueando.- ¡Yuzuuuuuuuu! ¡Ya nadie respeta a tu viejo padre!- dijo para abrazar y llorar en las faldas de Yuzu.

-sí, sí. Ahora vamos, te serviré la cena y te pondré una bandita para la cara.-y se lo llevo hasta la cocina.

Luego de eso el lugar estaba hecha un caos. Orihime inclinada sobre Ichigo preocupada de si estaba bien pues al chico se le estaba saliendo el alma por la boca, Tatsuki peleando con Chizuru, Ishida y Chad separando a Rukia y a Renji ya que esta intentaba estrellarle una taza en la cabeza al pelirrojo (habían discutido antes de la cena) mientras Toshiro miraba impactado y Rangiku reía por la escena.

Un par de minutos después llego Yuzu y con una gran e intimidante sonrisa les dijo a todos que siguieran con la comida, Ishin se había quedado comiendo en el mueble (ya que no había lugar en la mesa y sabía que Karin volvería a golpearlo) viendo tv, al final comieron el estofado de Orihime y para sorpresa de Toshiro… era soportable.

Eran las 7:30 de la noche y ya todos se estaban despidiendo.

-oh, Karin. Al final no nos hemos presentado como se debe- recordó Rangiku cuando era el momento de despedirse de la azabache.- Matsumoto Rangiku.

-Kurosaki Karin.-Karin solo podía pensar que esto era una estupidez… ¿ _acaso no acaba de llamarme por mi nombre?_ Pensó.

-¡oyeeeeeeeeeee, capitán!- grito Matsumoto haciendo que el chico volteara- ¡ven!

-¿mmm?- llego Toshiro con la pregunta en sus ojos.

-¿ya ustedes se conocen?

-ehm- Toshiro dirigió su mirada hacia Karin, ¿Qué se suponía que debía contestar? La chica solo miraba hacia otro lado- no.

-entonces deben presentarse- dijo la rubia uniendo las manos de ambos jóvenes- y que mejor forma que de la manera americana.

Toshiro ya sabiendo lo que tramaba Matsumoto solo le dedico una mirada reprobatoria y ella pareció entender el mensaje solo le sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

-Kurosaki Karin- hablo la chica haciendo consiente a Toshiro del tacto de su mano y la suya, la delgada mano de ella se sentía pequeña, suave y cálida entre la suya, y por alguna razón que el desconocía su corazón empezó a latir más rápido.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro- los ojos de Karin se ampliaron… así que él era el chico del que tanto hablaba Hinamori, pero aún más que eso el nombre se le hacía familiar… vagamente familiar y entonces, un recuerdo vino a su mente.

 _FLASH BACK_

 _-¿Cuál es tu nombre?...-pregunto Karin al niño de cabellos blancos ahora pegados a su frente y cuello por el agua, vestido de pirata que se aferraba fuertemente a su disfraz de fantasma (el cual consistía en una sábana blanca con un par de agujeros para los ojos)._

 _-¿eh?_

 _-your name… what is your name?- le repitió en ingles al chico que parecía ser Americano._

 _El niño alzo la cabeza y la miro con grandes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas que se mezclaban con la inclemente lluvia que bañaba la noche._

 _-Toshiro… Hitsugaya Toshiro- respondió él con voz temblorosa._

 _Detrás de ellos de escucharon pasos y vieron una sombra entrar en el callejón, Karin sintió al chico estremecerse y rogo no haberlo hecho ella también._

 _-está bien, Toshiro. Todo estará bien.- dijo antes de abrazarlo y ocultar su rostro con la manta._

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

* * *

 **Bueno aqui esta el capitulo, cualquier comentario, duda, critica, o simplemente lo que quieran decir pueden dejarlo en un hermoso y sensual review.  
** **nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**


	4. Chapter IV

**Regrese beibis 7u7**

* * *

 _FLASH BACK_

 _-¿Cuál es tu nombre?...-pregunto Karin al niño de cabellos blancos ahora pegados a su frente y cuello por el agua, vestido de pirata que se aferraba fuertemente a su disfraz de fantasma (el cual consistía en una sábana blanca con un par de agujeros para los ojos)._

 _-¿eh?_

 _-your name… what is your name?- le repitió en ingles al chico que parecía ser Americano._

 _El niño alzo la cabeza y la miro con grandes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas que se mezclaban con la inclemente lluvia que bañaba la noche._

 _-Toshiro… Hitsugaya Toshiro- respondió él con voz temblorosa._

 _Detrás de ellos de escucharon pasos y vieron una sombra entrar en el callejón, Karin sintió al chico estremecerse y rogo no haberlo hecho ella también._

 _-está bien, Toshiro. Todo estará bien.- dijo antes de abrazarlo y ocultar su rostro con la manta._

 _FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Jadeo y se llevó las manos al cabello soltándose del agarre de Toshiro por el punzante dolor que le martillaba en la parte posterior de la cabeza, abrió los ojos un poco y vio las caras de desconcierto de Toshiro y Matsumoto.

Toshiro se iba a acercar a ayudarle cuando apareció Yuzu con el rostro marcado por la preocupación y llevaba un dispensador con las mismas pastillas purpuras que le había visto sacar a ella por la mañana, le dio un par en la mano y ella se las tomo rápidamente.

-onee-chan…- susurro Yuzu.

-e-está bien- le tranquilizo Karin con un intento de sonrisa.

-nada de eso Karin- intervino Ishin llegando y ayudando a Karin a sentarse en un sofá cercano.

-te digo que estoy bien.

-debemos hacerte una revisión.

-hace tiempo que no me pasa… no hay de qué preocuparse- dijo encogiendo los hombros. " _Está mintiendo"_ pensó Toshiro, había visto que le sucedía lo mismo cuando estaban en el lago y según recuerda también luego de golpear a Mark. Pero _¿Por qué mentir?_

-con aún más razón hay que hacerlo, significa que algo cambio- insistió Ishin- además, ¿para que demonios tengo un centro médico si ni siquiera puedo ver por la salud de mi hija?.

Karin solo resoplo resignada y vio como las líneas de expresión de su padre se suavizaban. Aun así, era cierto que hace tiempo no le pasaba… mejor dicho, una verdad a medias. Últimamente solo le pasaba cuando estaba cerca de Toshiro y el recuerdo que había venido a su cabeza parecía cada vez más distante.

-sr. Kurosaki, usted sabe que las puertas del hospital de mi familia están abiertas para usted y para su familia siempre que las necesite- ofreció ishida llegando hasta donde Ishin.

Una sonrisa de superioridad se posó en el rostro del mayor - no encontrare nada allí que no tenga yo aquí, así que ve y dile eso a tu padre.- Uriu solo de acomodo los lentes y se marchó. En ese momento Toshiro vio que Ishin alzaba su mirada hasta él y también vio como por un momento su rostro mostró sorpresa e inmediatamente frunció el ceño y dirigió su mirada hasta su hija.

-¿Qué le habrá sucedido?- pregunto Matsumoto aun al lado de Toshiro.

-no tengo ni la más remota idea.

-vaya Toshiro, ese no era el efecto que esperaba que tuvieras en las chicas.

-para ya, Matsumoto- dijo Toshiro metiendo las manos en los bolsillos y empezando a caminar hasta la salida.

El y Matsumoto se despidieron de Ichigo y del resto. Todos se habían ido de la casa excepto Orihime que esperaba por su olla con Yuzu y le hablaba animadamente sobre una receta que había imaginado mientras vio a Karin golpear a Ichigo en la cabeza con la bandeja.

-hasta luego, Yuzu-san, Karin-san, sr. Kurosaki.

-Chao Orihime-san- respondieron los tres al tiempo.

Al llegar a la puerta estaba Ichigo recostado en el umbral- hasta mañana, Kurosaki-kun.

-hasta mañana Inoue- respondió con una sonrisa que ella le devolvió multiplicada por seis.

Ichigo, ahí viéndola marcharse no podía evitar pensar en lo sola que debía sentirse. Desde la muerte de su hermano a Orihime le había tocado vivir sola en aquel departamento. Las pocas veces que había ido allí –en compañía de todos- no podía imaginarse como se sentiría vivir en ese espacio un tanto deprimente solo día tras día durante años y aun así seguir sonriendo de forma tan radiante.

Cuando iba un par de casas alejada vio a Orihime voltear y mecer el brazo arriba rítmicamente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ichigo sin poder evitarlo también sonrió.

-así que…- hablo Ishin de pie al lado de Ichigo mirándolo pícaramente, una sonrisa atrevida adornando sus labios.

-"así que" nada- respondo Ichigo cerrando la puerta y entrando a la casa.

-vamos Ichigo, no engañaras a tu viejo padre.-puso una mano en su barbilla en un gesto pensativo- Y a decir verdad no está nada mal, tienes muy buenos gustos… apuesto a que debajo de toda esa rop…- el puño de un sonrojado y furioso Ichigo se estrelló en la cara de su padre antes que terminara la oración.

-YA CALLATE- grito Ichigo y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Karin sentada. – ¿Estás bien?, ¿ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto sentándose al lado de su hermana con una mano protectora en su hombro.

-sí, si… es solo que eso fue como un… de ja vu.

-¿un de ja vu?...

-eso es lo que dije.

-¿y que estabas haciendo cuando lo sentiste?- pregunto Ishin quien se había sentado al otro lado de la chica.

\- Matsumoto me estaba presentando al chico ese… Toshiro.

Los ojos de Ishin se estrecharon.

-mmm. ¿Y lo conocías antes de alguna parte?- pregunto Ichigo.

-no, no que yo recuerde. Solo lo he visto un par de veces en el instituto, es compañero de Ami- aclaro Karin.

-dime que sucedió exactamente antes y durante del dolor de cabeza- ordeno Ishin.

\- ¿Cómo se siente un dolor de cabeza?... por Dios, ya me hartaron. Yo, me largo- dijo molesta levantándose de la silla hasta que dos manos le impidieron avanzar, Ishin e Ichigo la tenían sujeta de cada muñeca.- ¿Qué demonios están haciendo? Sueltenm…

-esto es serio, Karin- dijo Ichigo con tono serio, (me refiero a serio, serio… no como particularmente es Ichigo que es más que todo gruñón) y ella se sentó de nuevo.

-está bien- dijo rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza (ya la habían liberado del agarre) – a decir verdad, no fue un dolor de cabeza muy normal…-ante eso Ishin e Ichigo fruncieron aún más el ceño- por un momento pareció venir a mi cabeza algo como un recuerdo…

-¿un recuerdo?- pregunto Ichigo

-¿vas a repetir todo lo que diga?, avísame si es así para…

-continua, que fue lo que recordaste- le apresuro Ishin.

Suspiro.

-ahora mismo solo puedo recordar el rostro de un niño con las mismas cualidades físicas de él… aun así, estoy casi segura de que el recuerdo era mucho más claro unos minutos antes… siento, siento como se va alejando cada vez mas de mi mente…

\- bueno, supongo que eso es bueno- dijo Yuzu atrás, sorprendiendo a todos. No la habían notado.

-puede que sí, puede que no- dijo serio Ishin pasándose las manos por el cabello.- a veces se presentan estos casos antes de recuperar completamente la memoria, y en otras hay momentos de lucidez justo antes de decaer… ¡no lo digo para que se asusten chicos!- explico sonriendo al ver la expresión en el rostro de los chicos- solo que los asuntos del cerebro son complicados, no es algo que se deba tomar a la ligera. Aun también puede que quedes justo como estas ahora, y por el momento, debo hacerte los exámenes necesarios nuevamente… como te dije antes, esto significa que algo ha cambiado, y esperemos que sea para bien.

-¿las placas otra vez?- pregunto Karin con una mueca.

-si es necesario.

-mmm, pero ¿podría ser la otra semana?, estoy cansada hoy sabes, además que esta semana debo estudiar para ponerme al corriente por la semana pasada y también debo renovar mi inscripción al club de futbol, la mayoría de las personas lo hicieron la semana pasada y aún queda poco tiempo.

-lo mejor sería hacerlo pronto, pero creo que es mejor evitar estímulos innecesarios… al menos por lo pronto.

-¿eso significa que si?

-ajam

-bueno-dijo Ichigo- si vuelve a pasar, que ni se te ocurra no decírnoslo.

-así es onee-san.

-ok, entonces-dijo Karin levantándose del sofá- si eso es todo… me voy a mi habitación.

-yo te acompaño- apresuro a decir Yuzu.

-yo también me voy a mi habitación- dijo Ichigo repitiendo la acción de su hermana- tengo que organizar el maldito trabajo para mañana, además de la exposición.

-¿q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-q-queeeeeeeeee?- grito Ishin- ¿ya se van? Claro, olviden a su viejo padre- chillo y corrió hasta el gigantesco pendón enmarcada en una pared de su esposa- amor mío, nuestros hijos me están dejando atrás… pronto me meterán a un asilo- gimió lloriqueando.

-¡CALLATE YA, MALDITA SEA!-gritaron Ichigo y Karin al unísono desde el segundo piso.

-¿estás bien?-pregunto Yuzu una vez en la habitación de su hermana.

-sabes, creo que oficialmente esas son las dos palabras que más detesto.

-sabes que nos preocupamos por ti.

-sin necesidad alguna, me encuentro perfectamente bien.-contesto Karin sentándose en la cama con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y los ojos cerrados.

-mmm, si tú lo dices.- dijo Yuzu con resignación.-y dime, ¿ya conocías a Hitsugaya-san?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-curiosidad.

-no, no lo conocía.

-ya veo…-contesto Yuzu pensativa -te traeré un té de manzanilla y te dejare para que descanses.

-no quiero el té, pero de todos modos gracias.

-está bien, duerme bien onee-san- dijo esto y se marchó.

Karin se tiró en la cama tomo su teléfono celular y vio que tenía dos solicitudes nuevas de amistad.

-Matsumoto Rangiku.

-Mark Clainford.

aceptar

Dejo el celular de lado y miro el techo como si este tuviera las respuestas del universo. Se preguntaba ¿porque siempre que veía a Toshiro (como ahora sabía que se llamaba) ocurrían ese tipo de cosas?, ¿que era esa especie de recuerdo que había llegado momentáneamente a su cabeza?, ¿sería eso bueno o malo…? aunque no lo demostrara a ella también le resultaban inquietantes todas estas reacciones, había decidido hacer caso a su familia e irse a dormir ahora, miro el reloj que marcaba las 8:23pm y pensó que sería bueno dormir temprano, mañana no tendría que correr.

A la mañana siguiente Karin se dirigía tranquilamente a la escuela, como había predicho que había despertado temprano por lo que tenía tiempo suficiente para llegar a la hora correcta a la escuela. Se había arreglado como debía y amarrado el cabello en una coleta alta, aunque no podía hacer mucho con los mechones rebeldes que resbalaban de la liga y caían por su frente y los costados de su rostro.

Llego a su salón y se sentó en su lugar habitual con su codo apoyado en la mesa frente a ella y su mentón en su mano, viendo hacia la ventana por lo que fueron tres minutos antes que el profesor entrara al aula seguido de un chico alto, delgado de cabellos castaños y ojos tan verdes como los prados en primavera.

-buenos días, jóvenes- saludo el profesor, teniendo como respuesta un desganado "buenos días-sensei" por parte de los estudiantes- hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero- hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole al chico a pararse frente y presentarse.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shinya Kiritsumi, tengo 17 años, aunque algunos ya me conozcan, puesto que estudio desde el año pasado en el 1-4 y he decidido cambiarme a este, por motivos personales aunque lo dudo mucho ya que no asistía muy seguido… en fin, me estoy yendo por las ramas- dijo sonriendo con lo que parecía un poco de vergüenza- espero y podamos llevarnos muy bien.

-muy bien, tome asiento en uno de los lugares vacíos- indico el profesor, en ese momento analizo rápidamente el aula, camino y se sentó.

Al lado de Karin.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

 _¿Al lado de Karin?... pobrecillo… alguien debería advertirle… no demorara ni una hora… que terrible primera impresión recibirá del curso…_

A Karin no le molestaba, ni su presencia ni tampoco los murmullos que ella ignoraba… aun así le parecía extraño el tener a alguien ocupando ese lugar que había durado vacío durante tanto tiempo.

.

Las horas pasaron lentas, aún más lentas de lo común al tener a una persona de la cual conocías poco, o tal vez más de lo que él creía que sabias… desde que se sentó algunas personas se le acercaban y una que otra chica… Kana mork quien no se había acercado a él sino hasta que menciono que había vivido tres años en Francia, se la había pasado riendo chillonamente a cualquier palabra del chico… su risa de "coqueteo", Karin lo sabía porque lo mismo sucedió el año pasado con un chico de piel bronceada y cabello negro americano llamado Scott Miller… ¿ _qué demonios se trae con los extranjeros?_ Pensaba Karin, el chico resulto ser bastante popular en el año que duro en la escuela, sabía lo que seguía… (Abrirse dos botones superiores de la camisa, abrir los ojos de manera descomunal y subirse la falda mientras caminaba contoneando exageradamente las caderas) y el tal y como Scott, la seguirá cual perrito faldero.

El timbre del receso sonó y Karin se levantó de su silla y salió del aula directo a las oficinas. Una vez en ellas se acercó a la cabina de la secretaria.

-buenas- hablo Karin, la mujer ni siquiera levanto la mirada de un torrente de papeles que sellaba con violencia- ¿Dónde se hace la renovación de la inscripción a los clubes deportivos?

La mujer la miro por arriba de sus lentes- siguiente pasillo a la izquierda-hablo con voz agria e impaciente- debe llenar el formulario y entregárselo al encargado del curso.

Sin responder Karin se marchó, no quería hacerlo y dudaba mucho que la vieja babosa de monsters inc. quisiera que ella siguiese gastando su tiempo. Tomo uno de los formularios que estaba en un buzón en las paredes lo lleno rápidamente y se dirigió al cubículo. La chica que atendía le dirigió una mirada de horror.

-ap ap ap ap ap. detente ahí- dijo a Karin alzando una mano, está la ignoro y llego hasta la mesa.

-vengo a renovar mi inscripción al club de futbol- dijo secamente apoyando la hoja de papel y al tiempo dando un golpe a la mesa con la palma de la mano, la chica dio un saltito en su lugar pero se recompuso enseguida.

-t-tienes el descaro de venir aquí después d…

-lo lamento Kurosaki, pero no tienes permitido regresar al club- la interrumpió una chica con la sudadera del equipo femenino.

-¿y eso porque? " _Capitana"_ – pregunto Karin utilizando toda la sorna de la que disponía su voz en esta última palabra.

-causas problemas en el equipo, TU eres el problema del equipo, o más bien, eras.- cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿yo era el problema? Sabes que tú te lo buscaste.

-¡me dejaste con un ojo morado por dos semanas!- grito la chica poniéndose roja como un tomate.

-y por tu estupidez me suspendieron a mí por tres.

-en fin, no entraras y punto.

-tú no puedes decidir sobre eso- señalo Karin.

-claro que puedo, uno de los beneficios de ser la capitana e hija de uno de los mayores benefactores de aquí, tal vez no pude hacer que te echaran de la escuela, pero me encargare de que no puedas entrar a este club nunca más- termino con una sonrisa de suficiencia.-aunque bien puedes inscribirte a el club de costura o si gustas quizás al equipo masculino… pensándolo bien, creo que quedarías perfecta ahí, después de todo te comportas como uno.

-¡ojala y pudiera! Sería mejor eso que estar con un grupo de mediocres como lo son ustedes, bien puedes hablar ahora, pero quiero ver si siquiera pueden pasar las preliminares sin mí.

-ganaremos igual que el año pasado, contigo o sin ti- dijo, pero la inseguridad era palpable en su rostro. Ante esto Karin esbozo una sonrisa de arrogancia, se dio vuelta dispuesta a marcharse tomando su hoja de la mesa, solo entonces se dio cuenta que había un pequeño grupo de personas viendo la discusión entre ellas Toshiro y el chico de cabellos negros (quien ahora sabia se llamaba Mark), ambos con un formulario en la mano, ¿porque tan de repente se topaba con ellos tan de seguido? O seria que tal vez ella lo notaba más que a las otras personas.

-déjame ver esto- escucho una voz con a sus espaldas mientras sentía la hoja deslizarse por sus manos.

-¿que demo…?-dijo girándose.

-hola, ¿Karin Kurosaki?-frente a ella estaba de pie con pose desgarbada y su formulario en las manos, Shinya Kiritsumi.

-sí, ¿puedo saber que estás haciendo con mi formulario?- pregunto Karin con exasperación.

-veo que eres tú, es solo que, si decías enserio lo de unirte al equipo masculino yo podría ayudarte…

-¿ayudarme?

-sí, solo debes llenar una nueva solicitud de inscripción solo que en vez de rosa, azul- dijo sonriendo.- y entregármela a mi directamente, ah, y debe ser de aspirante, no de renovación.

-e-entiendo… pero, ¿enserio lo harías?- pregunto dubitativa Karin- ¿si se puede?

-no te preocupes- sonrió aún más- de eso me encargo yo.

-mi hermano también se quiere inscribir en el club de futbol- hablo Mark habiendo llegado hasta ellos, Toshiro de pie a su lado-¿también debe entregártelo a ti?

-oh! No, no- respondió Shinya meciendo una mano en el aire- tienes que ir al cubículo y dárselo a Shibsu en la mesa de por allá- señalo con un movimiento del rostro a una mesa con una larga fila con un chico de lentes que parecía bastante centrado en dar explicaciones.

\- está bien- dijo sonriendo y después poso su mirada en Karin- oh, hola Karin-chan, mi nombre es Mark Clainford, mucho gusto- se presentó tomando una mano de Karin con la que el tenia libre, mientras Karin resistió el impulso de golpearlo y solo se liberó de su agarre, no quería problemas.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?-pregunto Karin alzando una ceja.

-Ami-chan nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

-¿ah sí? –pregunto con desinterés haciendo una bola de papel con el formulario que había llenado.

-¿si, parece estar bastante preocupada?- Karin ahogo una carcajada sarcástica que luchaba por salir, aunque Ami sabia lo de la falta de memoria de Karin, no tenía idea de los frecuentes dolores de cabeza que tenía últimamente.

-¿Por qué debería estar preocupada?- dijo mirando a Toshiro mientras hablaba, si se le habia ocurrido abrir la bocota, juraba que l...

-no lo sé, creo que es porque no has ido a comer con ella últimamente.- hablo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, de sentía un poco aliviada de que no era lo que ella creía pero aun así había algo que la molestaba.

-ah, eso. Si ella quiere, puede llegar a mi salón.-hablo tranquilamente Karin, pero había un filo en su voz.

-¿ha pasado algo entre ustedes dos?- pregunto Mark captando el sutil tono de molestia que había en la voz de Karin cuando dijo lo anterior.

-no, no ha pasado nada- respondió Karin lanzando la bola de papel a una canasta de basura que había en un rincón al otro lado de la sala, la cual entro limpiamente-si eso es todo, voy a llenar el otro formulario.

Dicho esto se fue hasta la mesa, tomo un formulario, un esfero y lleno rápidamente la hoja, volteo buscando con la mirada a Shinya.

-¿buscas al chico del acento?- hablo Mark apareciendo a su lado- se fue hace un momento.

Karin frunció el ceño- deberé entregarle el formulario cuando llegue al salón.

-¿están en el mismo curso?

-sí, se pasó hoy, aunque creo que es el primer día que viene este año, no se… no es como si me importara mucho- dijo Karin encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿crees que se puede hacer lo que él dijo que haría?, ya sabes… lo de dejar entrar a un chica en un club masculino.

-lo dudo- dijo Toshiro uniéndose a la conversación.

-no pierdo nada con intentarlo, no es como si tuviera mucho para elegir- dijo y dejo escapar un suspiro cansino.

\- y ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Por qué es que no puedes entrar en el equipo femenino?- pregunto Mark.

-sí que te gusta preguntar ¿no, Mark?-dijo Karin, no con molestia.

-solo cuando es alguien que me interesa.-respondió Mark, con voz normal… ocultando bastante bien lo expectante que se sentía por como reaccionaria la chica.

-no sabía que yo era tan interesante- dijo Karin sonriendo.

Toshiro con el ceño fruncido, se apresuró a decir- ¿te sientes mejor, Kurosaki? Me refiero, a lo de ayer en la noche- tras estas palabras el ceño fruncido de Toshiro al parecer se hizo contagioso, tanto Karin, Mark y las el grupo de chicas que miraban atónitas como los jóvenes más populares hablaban con una "inadaptada" como consideraban a Karin.

-eso no fue nada-dijo mirando al peliblanco cuyos ojos hoy se veían de un extraño color azul verdoso.

-no parecía no ser nada…-insistió.

-¿ustedes siempre son tan entrometidos?- hablo ya cansándose del cuestionario de los chicos.

-esperen, esperen un momento… ¿ _ayer?_ – pregunto Mark a quien Toshiro había decidido no comentarle nada, sabía que el chico insistiría a que lo llevara a la casa de los Kurosaki y Toshiro no tenía muchas ganas de volver ahí, y también creyó que no se tomarían muy bien que llevase a su casa al chico que "toco" a Karin.

-sí, tu hermano ayer se apareció en mi casa de repente-dijo Karin cruzándose de brazos.

-antes que nada- se defendió Toshiro- yo no tenía idea de que _tu_ vivías ahí y segundo, solo fui a esa casa de maniáticos porque Matsumoto me amenazo…

-¿maniáticos? Discúlpeme buen señor si no somos demasiado buenos para usted- dijo Karin con obvio sarcasmo en su voz- además, ¿Rangiku te amenazo? ¡¿Qué demonios podría hacerte?! ¿Ahogarte con sus gigantescos pechos?-cuando dijo esto el rostro de Toshiro se puso rojo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, había atinado.

-¡C-CALLATE!- grito Toshiro al ver como la chica se reía a pulmon de sus reacciones.

-ahora lo entiendo, por eso ustedes están siempre juntos…-observo divertida Karin.

-si… y por eso nunca nos hacen caso- le siguió una chica del tumulto.

-y están siempre tan bien arreglados.

-y huelen tan bien…- y así siguieron cuchicheando en multitud, mientras Karin, seguía con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho y asentía con los ojos cerrados como si hubiese establecido un hecho, los chicos parecían estar a punto de estallar.

Ahora Karin a punto de dar la sentencia final dijo:- la explicación razonable, ustedes son homosex…

-¡NO SOMOS GAYS, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!- grito Mark interrumpiéndola antes de que terminase la frase fatal.

-además, ¡somos hermanos!, como se les puede pasar por la cabeza una cosa así…- le apoyo Toshiro.

-¡yaoi incestuosooooo!- grito una de las chicas haciendo que las demás gritaran como buenas fujoshis que debían ser y tuvieran un derrame nasal, mientras Karin solo se tapaba la boca con una mano y su rostro tenia falsa sorpresa, sus ojos llenos de burla y diversión.

-además, no son hermanos de sangre así que, ese punto no vale demasiado- hablo otra chica de la multitud, pero la reacción fue totalmente distinta, el ambiente se tornó tenso y todas las chicas miraron de mala forma a la que hablo, Karin vio con cara de sorpresa, esta vez seria sorpresa a ambos chicos, y como estos después de dedicarle una rápida mirada ilegible a ella dieron la vuelta y se marcharon, Mark tomando del codo a Toshiro, ahora entendía lo de sus apellidos.

-además de arrastradas, idiotas.- dijo Karin la multitud de chicas para luego marcharse también, tras ella se escucharon un montón de quejas e insultos hacia ella, luego de aquel comentario al parecer habían recordado el disgusto que tenían con la azabache.

Al salir de las oficinas miro a ambos lados para ver si se veían los chicos por ahí, no había rastro de ellos. Pensó en ir al salón de tercero, más se deshizo de esa idea rápidamente, no era su problema si los chicos se habían ofendido… de igual modo no tendrían porque, si alguno de ellos era adoptado, da igual si se lo mencionan o no… aunque debía aceptar, que si fuese ella golpearía a quien hiciera burla de eso, o más bien… tan siquiera se lo recordase, quien sabe, tal vez el día que perdido la memoria había descubierto que era adoptada; soltó una risa para sí misma por aquel pensamiento, aunque lo odiase y odiase que todo el mundo se lo dijera, sabía que se parecía Ishin.

Llego a su aula y enseguida visualizo a Shinya sentado en el lugar junto a su puesto acompañado de 5 personas más… dos chicos, tres chicas. Paso por el medio de todos y se sentó en su lugar, aún tenía el formulario en la mano.

Karin toco el hombro de Shinya con un dedo haciendo que el (y los cinco) giraran su cabeza hacia ella- aquí tienes el formulario, iba a entregártelo en las oficinas pero como desapareciste-dijo Karin extendiendo la hoja hacia el- se me hizo imposible.

\- claro- dijo el tomando la hoja y revisándola-debes llegar mañana después de clases al club y allí te daré los detalles. Karin solo asintió moviendo la cabeza y saco su bento y se lo comió en silencio, todo lo contrario de Shinya quien junto con su compañía tenían una animada conversación de la que ella está excluida totalmente excepto cuando el termino de recibir el formulario cuando los chicos le preguntaban a Shinya de manera desdeñosa el _porqué_ de que el hablase con ella.

La campana sonó y Karin no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de decepción, Ami no había venido.

Ahí mismo entro una multitud de gente al aula, Karin noto como la mayoría de las chicas la miraban y murmuraban cosas la una a la otra, mas no les hizo caso, no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que aquellas chicas pensaran sobre ella. Karin había abierto un libro de trigonometría y dispuso a leerlo, tenía que ponerse al corriente… además de pasar las notas del profesor.

El profesor llego inicio la clase y minutos después entro Kana seguida de mika y tori, las chicas que la siguen, las tres le dedicaron un mirada asesina a Karin, esta solo las ignoro al igual que a las otras chicas, aunque en alguna parte de su mente se preguntaba, que demonios había hecho ahora.

Karin puso completa atención a la clase, no podía permitirse atrasarse más, cuando llegase a casa estudiaría las notas del profesor, evitando completamente los video juegos o el internet a menos que fuese absolutamente necesario.

-muy bien muchachos, eso es todo.-anuncio el profesor cerrando su libro y haciendo que todos se levantaran de sus lugares.- No olviden para mañana traer el ensayo sobre la importación y exportación de productos agrícolas en Japón, y espero que traigan resueltos los ejercicios de funciones que les deje la semana pasada- les recordó mientras recogía sus cosas, nadie parecía prestarle atención pero para karin aquel recordatorio fue de gran ayuda… no tenía ni idea de los ejercicios aun no llegaba esa parte.

Igual que los demás ella también recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida.

-karin-san- volteo al escuchar su nombre y ahí estaba otra vez Shinya Kiritsumi.

-¿si?

-eh, cuando nos encontramos en las oficinas, yo estaba buscándote en realidad- empezó sonriendo, karin notaba como un leve acento que no había notado se marcaba en cada palabra que salía de su boca.

-¿me buscabas para decirme que entrara al equipo masculino?- dijo karin alzando una ceja.

-oh no, claro que no, yo iba decirte lo que había ido a decirte, mas no pude evitar escuchar tu ¿conversación?-pregunto dudando de la referencia utilizada- Con las chicas del club femenino y decidí intervenir, necesitábamos a alguien que se adueñara del cargo de manager, Shibsu recibe mucho bullying por encargars…

-espera, espera… ¿ _MANAGER?_ –casi grito karin con su cara en una mueca de incredulidad y horror.

-sí, sí, esa es la única forma de la que puedes entrar, se me había olvidado decírtelo… más bien lo había dejado para mañana. Pero no te preocupes- apresuro a decir al ver que la chica ya había abierto la boca dispuesta a replicar- es solo apariencias, entrenaras al igual que todos nosotros… hasta donde tu resistencia alcance claro está, no puedo exigirte lo mismo que a los chicos. Aun así serás un integrante normal, aunque tal vez puedas ayudar a Shibsu, el chico de lentes que atendía la mesa- explico- él se encarga de todo lo del equipo, y ahora los chicos han empezado a llamarle MANayer y esos estúpidos juegos de palabras, así que si tu entras tomarías el nombre de mánayer y así seguirían tratando a Shibsu como alguien normal y de paso tú también podrás practicar con nosotros, todos ganamos… o eso espero- termino sonriendo.

-mañana hablamos bien de eso, ahora tengo prisa. Si no era eso, entonces ¿Por qué me buscabas?- pregunto karin con un poco de impaciencia en su voz que el pareció ignorar, así como ignoraba que los que pasaban los estaban mirando raro.

-disculpa, siempre me voy por las ramas- dijo sonriendo y pasándose una mano por el ondulado cabello castaño- ¿me puedes prestar las notas del profesor de la semana pasada?, como yo apenas vine ayer…

Karin copiando inconscientemente el gesto de él se pasó las manos por la cola de caballo enroscando mechones de su lacio cabello negro en el dedo índice.- te los prestaría, pero yo tampoco asistí la semana pasada, y aun no termino con ellas.

-diablos-murmuro y luego bajo la cabeza pensativo.- ¿no podrías pasármelas por Facebook?, ya sabes, le sacas fotos y me las envías, así yo puedo transcribirlas.

-claro, no hay problema. Me das el tuyo ¿o?...

-mejor tu dame el tuyo, y si puedes tu número, en caso de que se te olvide y no te conectes.

-está bien.

Karin busco en su mochila un mini bloc de memos y un bolígrafo, le hizo señas para que le diera la espalda, él lo hizo y apoyándose en ella garabateo como aparecía en Facebook y su número de teléfono.

-list…- iba a decir karin arrancando el memo y extendiendo la nota cuando un grito llenó el pasillo.

-KAAAAAAAARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN-CHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN- karin no tuvo tiempo de correr cuando Ami se lanzó con los brazos abiertos hasta ella haciendo que ambas cayesen en el suelo.-¡yeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!, ¡te alcance!, nunca te había alcanzado, ¡hacia tanto tiempo que no te veía!- empezó a zarandearla de atrás hacia adelante agarrándola por los hombros mientras hablaba y hablaba, mientras que Shinya junto con Hinamori, Mark, y Toshiro veían la escena atónitos, una parte de ellos temía por como reaccionaria karin ante las acciones de Ami.-ya de por si fue muy difícil estar aquí una semana sin ti, y de paso vienes a clase y ni llegas a saludarme o desayunar conmigo- le reclamaba deteniendo los zarandeos pero aun teniéndola por los hombros sentadas en el piso y mirándola a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y los cachetes inflados.

-ayer solo no pude ir- dijo Karin levantándose del suelo y ayudando a Ami a incorporarse con ella- ¡y esta es la razón por la cual no dejo que me alcances!- le recrimino pasándose las manos por la falda en un vano intento de alisarla.

-pero… Karin-chan- dijo Ami haciendo un mohín como niña pequeña mientras se aferraba a ella como una sanguijuela- te extrañe mucho.

-sí, si- dijo karin mirando a otro lado con su típica cara de póker, ocultando el alivio que sentía.

-bueno- dijo Ami agarrando la mano de Karin- te iras a casa conmigo- termino y empezó a jalarla por los pasillos.

-un momento Karin-san- le llamo Shinya tras ella- aun no me das tu teléfono.

La atención ahora se fijó en Shinya, mientras Ami solo veía a Karin.

-oh sí, es cierto- dijo sonriendo- casi se me olvida.- hasta ese momento Karin se dio cuenta de que había soltado el papel. Maldijo por lo bajo y empezó a buscarlo, cuando no lo encontró dijo:- se me cayó, no hay remedio, debo escribirlo otra vez.- saco el mini bloc de nuevo y le pidió a Ami que le diera la espalda anoto y se lo entrego con una sonrisa.

-gracias-dijo el sacudiendo la mano con la nota- te escribiré en la tarde para que me lo envíes.

-está bien.- dicho esto Shinya acomodo la cargadera de su bolso en un hombro y se marchó despidiéndose de los presentes.

\- si ves, te lo dije. Ella seguro conocía al chico castaño, no estaba sola- hablo Hinamori una vez Shinya doblo la esquina- te preocupas por nada.

Karin se tensó al escucharla, Ami al notar su cambio preocupada le dirigió una mirada significativa a momo- l-lo lamento- susurro está bajando la mirada.

-vámonos ya, Ami- dijo Karin ignorando las palabras de la morena.- adiós, chicos.- se despidió con una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar.

-a-adiós- se despidió apresuradamente de los tres jóvenes para luego correr y darle alcance a karin.

Una suave brisa entro por las ventanas meciendo los cabellos de los tres chicos que veían desaparecer a ambas chicas al cruzar el pasillo, Toshiro bajo la mirada notando que algo había quedado pegado a la bota de un pantalón, se agacho y se dio cuenta que era un memo, le dio la vuelta y se sorprendió cuando leyó lo que había escrito en el.

 _Kurosaki Karin K.K_

 _30054572**._

Era la nota que se le había caído a Karin. La guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y siguio con su andar.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola, mis adorados lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia si, lo se, lo se. Realmente lamento la demora lo que sucede es que estoy sin pc y me toca actualizar desde un caffe internet :O asi que uhm, espero disfruten el cap, yo me mate de risa escribiendo en algunas partes, recuerdo, al igual que el capitulo pasado.**

 **Aquí ya agregue un nuevo personaje, Shinya. en lo personal es uno de mis personajes favoritos de los que cree por mi imaginación, tengo un par de capítulos mas escritos. debo tratar de seguir escribiendo esta historia, pero también estoy desarrollando otras y las ideas no dejan de asaltar mi mente antes de dormir! así que les pido paciencia.**

 **Como siempre no se olviden de su opinión en sus hermosos y reviews saben que son los que me dan ganas de subir los capítulos y luchar con mi loco pc para poder pasarlas a la memoria al igual que los follows y los favs.**

 **Disculpen alguna falla de ortografía que se me haya pasado, sin mas. me despido.**


End file.
